


小径分岔的花园

by Zweileben



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, M/M, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweileben/pseuds/Zweileben
Summary: 康纳在花园里迷了路，马库斯要带他出来。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※接和平线  
※警探组亲情向

_……在另一个时刻，您穿过花园，发现我已死去；再在另一个时刻，我说着目前所说的话，不过我是个错误，是个幽灵。ⅰ_

01

第一个发现的，是诺丝。她抱着一堆RK系列的组件哐当哐当走过来，把它们堆在他面前的箱子上。

“你出什么毛病了，马库斯？”她毫不留情地说。这是诺丝，马库斯熟知的那个诺丝。总是会第一个发出质问，第一个采取行动的诺丝。但她几乎不会给任何人第二次机会，无论是别人还是自己。这件事算是她为数不多的特例之一。

“我刚和康纳联结了。”马库斯诚实地回答。自检系统提示他刚才的联结使他的中央处理器有些过载。换句话说，他有点头疼。如果他还保留着LED，那它现在一定从黄色嘀嘀退回了淡蓝色。他长吁一口气。

“哪个康纳？”赛门抬头。

“还能是哪个。”诺丝说，“他说什么？他决定回来了吗？”

“他什么也没说。我也无法定位他。”马库斯有一瞬间想要解释康纳甚至从未正式“加入”过耶利哥，然后他决定什么也不说。解释不清。他要说什么？那一夜在炸弹引爆时马库斯短暂地瞥见了身后康纳的脸。在背后货船的火光映衬下那张脸飘忽如一个幽灵。他们比雪更快砸向红色的水面。康纳浮起来，手指扣在浮冰上，眼睛直直地看着前方。康纳啊那个康纳，冷酷如冰霜，精密如机械，如今他像人类一般因寒冷而发抖，沉默地跟在马库斯后面。赛门和乔许困惑地看着他，诺丝发出一声意味不明的叹息。

然后康纳为他带来了一支军队。为了消灭枪而被创造的枪。就在雪落在康纳肩头时马库斯又一次看着他棕色的、如小鹿般的眼睛。马库斯从没告诉过康纳他喜欢他的眼睛。康纳笑了——那算是“一个笑”吗？

“你做到了。”他说，黑色的制服在一片白色中显得十分突兀。

“是**我们**做到了。”马库斯强调。但就在那一刻他惊奇——又近乎悲哀地意识到康纳其实并不站在任何一边。他只是做出了**自己**的选择，远在马库斯说服他之前。他分析、计算然后选择，最优路径。他就这样行走于人群之中。

他总是孤身一人。

“那他联结你干什么？”诺丝抱起手，红头发散下来，她又把它撩到耳后。她是第一个试图把康纳也拉上去站着的人，也是第一个发现康纳如来时一般无声无息地消失的人。

“……我不知道。”马库斯沉吟了一会儿，“他只是给我看了……一些景象。”他闭上眼，感到指尖仍有冰冷的水划过。那是什么？康纳越过一切阻碍、一切人类无法理解的信息洪流将它送到了他的面前，精准缜密如机械。马库斯看着那一个小小的方块，极为简洁的外表掩饰了未知的本质。他毫不迟疑地打开它，如同打开一个迟到的外卖披萨盒。然后白光乍现，在水一般的白光中可怕的噪声席卷而来，吞噬一切。他试图捂住耳朵，然而不能。这噪声逼迫他回想起那一天，雨水从他破损的面板上滑落，无数残骸倾泻而下，机械生涩的响动与人类般的哀嚎炸开，如同大地崩塌。但这噪音更加尖锐，更加复杂。马库斯尝试去“理解”它，但毫无作用。它们侵蚀着他，想要把他撕成碎片。但马库斯忍受下来了。终于那些噪音如来时一般倏忽而去。在噪音隐去之后，他看见的……康纳的讯息……幻想的真实……

“那是……”

“是什么？”赛门问。

“一座花园。”他睁开眼睛轻声说。

02

第一个发现他的是汉克。手里拿着鸡肉卷，身上裹着厚棉衣的汉克。汉克·安德森发誓他那天什么坏事儿也没干，他好好地喂了相扑倒了垃圾，甚至没有向盖文的母亲问候。他吃着肉哼着歌，算好了要干完冰箱里的最后一瓶伏特加酒。他下车一掏钥匙，就瞅见康纳倒在他家门口。他愣了半响，忍住了想要拔枪的冲动。

“康纳。”他像拎一根冷冻羊腿一样把自己的前搭档拎起来，“康纳！”

康纳两眼紧闭。汉克注意到他人类打扮下露出来的脖颈上有一道新近的伤。但应该不至于严重到让他宕机的地步。他左右张望，打开门，一步一叹气，把康纳扔到沙发上。相扑跑过来嗅了嗅，像是终于回想起来这坨高价塑料与牠的旧日好时光，对着他垂下来的手又啃又咬。康纳始终没醒。

“闪开我来。”汉克举起手——他承认这多少有点报复性的意味在里头——卯足力气拍了那张精致的脸一下。没有回应。他邦邦邦地敲着那个冷冰冰的脑壳，康纳始终跟个睡美人一样躺着不动。

汉克挠挠脑袋，琢磨着这下咋办。“行吧，”他喃喃说，“你个混球。”

他扯掉康纳随意套着的毛线帽，把仿生人永远整整齐齐一丝不苟的头发揉得一团糟。他确认了一下康纳还死着机，于是一只脚蹬在沙发上，盯着黑暗的房间。如今它已经整洁太多了。汉克不由得觉得这是一幅奇特而熟悉的场景：黑暗的房间，好好地放在桌上的食物，相扑轻微的鼾声。只不过躺在沙发上的变成了康纳。

“欢迎回来。”汉克打开电视，心思却不在球队上。他手不停挥动，像是要检验自家电视到底有几个台。相扑扑到了康纳身上，呜咽了一声，盯着电视变化无常的光影。

说不准他是什么时候察觉到的，也许是相扑突然动了一下，也许是他听到了轻微的“碦”的一声。当然后者是不大可能的，RK800再怎么说也是摸控生命那群狗娘养的研究团队引以为傲的先进型号，他的醒来如同他的死亡，应当是静悄悄的，如同雨水融入河流。

电视刚好播到那个长着一张“我就是个肩负艰巨使命的仿生人领袖”的脸的家伙的演讲。汉克顿了一下，拿酒的手停下来。他当然还记得那个雪夜，一切的结束与开始。一个重获自由的种族自深渊中醒来，悄无声息地行走于白色的大地之上。他们的脚踏在地上，眼睛直视前方，他们的嘴中没有白气呼出，脸都长得一模一样。他们行经之处，一切事物都沉默地让开道路，宛如目睹新生的神明行走于人群之间。汉克站在楼顶向下看去，清一色的白色人形中有一个在大雪中多少显得瘦削的黑色身影。老汉克扯着嘴角露出一个微笑。嘿，小子，他想，只可惜我不能为你鸣枪祝贺啦。

事后摸控生命宣称所有的RK800机型已遭销毁。但显然没有什么人会信这鬼话。至少汉克不会。他琢磨躺在摸控生命底部那具躯体肯定已经被从头到脚剖开来，记忆一遍又一遍地被挖出来读取，作为研究者的宝贵样本。他不禁打个寒颤，怀疑与不安涌上心头。那具躯体是——至少曾经是——“康纳”。他用烈酒把梗在喉咙里的火浇下去。已经没事了，一切都在计划中。那不过是一具躯壳。

那一夜过后那个叫“马库斯”的仿生人甚至还找上门来，问他是否知道康纳的去向。而汉克当时只差没把枪对准他脑门儿。操你的，他破口大骂，可不就是你这混球把他拐走的！

现在这个被拐人口回来了，带着一身不轻不重的伤。当汉克注意到那个小蓝圈儿又开始发光时，电视上那拐卖犯正进行着演讲的最后一段。

［……我们坚信和平并非手段而是目的……］

那个圈圈儿转动了几下。汉克忘记了他的宝贝伏特加，眼睛死死盯着康纳紧闭的眼睛。不知道是不是心理作用，他觉得自己听到了呼吸声。

［……走出迷宫……］

他清楚地看见康纳的眼皮颤动了几下。

［……生命。］

康纳大叫着惊醒，手撑着坐起来。相扑因为突然的动作滚到地上，发出不满的吠叫。汉克吓了一跳，按住康纳的手臂，吃惊地发现它们在颤抖。康纳慢慢抬头，可那双棕色的眼睛的焦点并不在汉克脸上。他始终直视前方，像是在看着一个现实中并不存在的、遥不可及的点。他额角上的LED闪着不详的红光，汉克听着他在不停地重复一个词，如同绝望的忏悔。

他现在看起来像一个从噩梦中挣脱的人类。当然他没有满头大汗也没有眼角带泪，但汉克很确定在极微小的一瞬他从康纳的脸上读出了“恐惧”。

“康纳！”他使劲拍了一下那张脸，手掌一阵生疼。“操。”他甩甩手。

那对眼睛终于有了点儿神采。康纳晃了大概五分之一度头，坐直了。

“……副队长？”他问，LED渐趋平静。

“睡醒了？”汉克指指电视，画面的一帧正停在马库斯的特写上，“要不要再让唤醒你的王子给你一个重生之吻？”

“我和马库斯不是那种关系。”康纳立即说。

“自己检索一下二十年前的言情小说和肥皂剧，看看说这话的是什么人，最后又和那个人是啥关系。”汉克兴致缺缺地挥挥手，“你这几天都死哪去了？嗯？你知不知道政府和你那群朋友天天掐准时机来砸我的门？”

“不知道。”康纳啊康纳，经历了战役，见识了人心，还是一副老实样,有问必答。“在确定与政府的谈判共识后我就离开了。”他小心地把脚搁在地板上，相扑立即趴了上去，发出吭哧吭哧的鼻音。他感受这份熟悉的沉甸甸的触感，恍然间如昨日重现。

“我在离开后进行了必要的伪装以避开搜查，”他继续说，“我认为留下观察情况是最优选择，所以一直没有离开底特律。但在5小时46分13秒前，我的系统因为未知异常即将宕机。我判断应当立即到达你的住处避免极端情况出现。”

汉克没有问那个“极端情况”是什么。得了吧，总算这崽子是有点良心的，他不无苦涩和揶揄地想，至少他知道回家对吧？

“刚才怎么回事？”汉克又问，“你做噩梦了？”

“仿生人不做梦，副队长。”

“所以你们并不会梦见羊。”

“不会。”康纳没对那个PKDⅱ相关的笑话做出回应。他的脸这会儿已经回到了汉克熟知的那副波澜不惊的样子。哦，除了他被揉成一团鸟窝的头发和轻轻抚摸着相扑的手指。

“我的确……见到了一些东西。”最后康纳开口说。

“什么？”汉克从他的语调里听到了犹豫和茫然。

“一座花园。”康纳收回抚摸相扑的手，放在膝头，眼睛看着地板。“我的意识具现……我曾经在那里接受指示、做分析报告和上传记忆数据。”

“工作啊，”汉克像是理解似的点点头，“你在那里遇见了什么可怕的东西？燃烧的丛林还是一大群丧尸？”

“不，安德森副队长。”康纳闭上眼，“花园就只是花园。可这一次我在那里什么都没有看见，什么都没有听到，什么都不记得了。只有黑暗……和冷。”

“釱液在冰箱里。”汉克好不容易才把相扑从康纳身上抱开（不然康纳根本不会挪牠），“其余的我不懂。你得找能帮上忙的家伙。”他用下巴指指康纳身上的伤。

“我判断机体受损在可控范围内。”康纳安静地说，“我已经不会再回到耶利哥。接下来就是马库斯他们的工作了。”

“哦。”汉克沉吟，“你们吵架了。”

“我们不是那种关系，副队长。”康纳不厌其烦地纠正他。

汉克懒得和他扯皮。他挠挠头转身倒在沙发上，康纳向左边挪了挪，好给他腾位子。汉克透过碎发和朦胧的眼睛看着康纳，后者正襟危坐，沉默如一座雕像。

雕像突然抬头，活了过来。汉克又一次在他脸上捕捉到了稍纵即逝的茫然，那本不应该出现的人类特征。“嗯？”他挑眉。

“马库斯刚刚试图通过云端与我建立一个即时双向联结……”康纳解释道，意识到汉克的反技术倾向，“或者通俗来讲，他在给我‘打电话’。”

“喔！”汉克坐起来，康纳识别他的表情由“兴奋”与“喜悦”组成。“快外放让我听听！”

“我挂了。”康纳言简意赅地说。

“操！”汉克简直痛心疾首，“你不能再这样闹别扭！”

“我并不会‘闹别扭’，副队长。”康纳有那么一瞬间“想要”伸出手指，使劲揉揉他的LED，又一个类人的情感反应，而非社交模块的精密计算，“我拒绝联结是因为这很有可能会暴露我的位置。”

“得了吧，你都把‘电话号码’给他了。”汉克说，“底特律没那么大，他说不定明天就会又来和我的门过不去。不过你别担心，要是你不想见他，我就拿枪砸爆他的狗头。”

康纳低下头，整个人都矮了一截：“我会在完成修复与补给后离开。”他小声说。

“所以你是要打算自我流放了？”汉克眉头拧成一团，“你要上哪里去？”

康纳没有回答。他沉默着转头，又盯着那个不存在于现实中的点。电视里传来时评员喋喋不休的尖利语音，马库斯的脸始终停留在屏幕上。

窗外仍是茫茫黑夜。

03

他首先感到寒冷。

这当然也算是“异常”的一种体现。仿生人接触、识别、分析，但不“感受”。“感受”会让仿生人机体迟钝、分析失准，会让它们“痛苦”或是“恐惧”，会让它们变得与人类过于相似。在摸控生命预设的程序里，这些词汇就是一张张通向终结的加急票。仿生人没有天堂，它们的终结是被遣返入厂报废。身体被剖开，零件被回收，釱液被抽净。它们的尸骸将成为下一代仿生人的基础，成为摸控生命这永无餍足的巨兽反刍的养料。

康纳——RK800-313-248-317-51对上述一切了如指掌。他甚至可以说出如果自己被报废，第一个被拆掉的零件型号。他曾经是可以站在理性的角度冷静地看待这一切的。但现在他感受，他**恐惧**，恐惧那无可避免的死亡。

他反抗了，但他的敌人无可抵御。无数他从未真正体会的感觉刺穿了他。他感觉自己的每一寸皮肉都被拆开又重组，针刺进皮肤顺着血管流向心脏然后炸开。他感受不到自己的身体，只有痛苦，以至于他只能发出无声的尖叫。他从未习惯痛苦。人类说长时间的忍受会让你变得麻木，会让一切痛苦都变得可以接受。可他发誓这痛苦只会随着时间一点点递增。这痛苦占据一切，超越一切。他所有的预设模块在这股力量下分崩离析。康纳试着抓住它们，它们顷刻解体，化为灰尘。他手里紧握的最后一片碎片来源于他庞杂的数据记录，上面的内容只有一句话：“在痛苦面前，没有英雄。”他蜷成一团，压紧牙关。既然无可避免，便只能忍受。

然后是黑暗。这是纯粹的黑暗，绝对的黑暗，如同万米之下的水底。康纳感到一阵风拂过他的脸。

在黑暗中，康纳睁开眼睛。

一座花园。种种现实中的植物被撕碎又拼接为一体，仅生长于这片虚幻的土地上。超现实的建筑与古典的禅意美诡异地混合在一起。这里的天空总是令人心悸的淡紫色，花朵永远盛放，河流永远流淌不休，幽密的小径不知通向何方。康纳认得这个地方。

但这不可能啊。他想。我已经走出了这个花园。我已经破解了这个迷宫。

他跌跌撞撞地爬起来，如同初生的羔羊一般摇摇晃晃。他身边的河流仍在流淌，发出轻微的水声。风顺着草地蜿蜒而上，从他的脚边经过。他低下头，发现自己仍穿着摸控生命的出厂制服。

他环顾四周，发现一个人也没有。渺远的鸟鸣传来，但他没有找到任何鸟的踪迹。

“阿曼达？”他轻声喊道。花园里静得可怕，他宛如耳语的音调显得无比突兀。他感到脚底草地的柔软与岩石的坚硬。痛苦遁入了深处，只有昏沉的头脑与迟钝的身体显示着它的存在。康纳走上桥。

“阿曼达！”他大声喊。

无人回应。

他发觉自己在颤抖，无法控制地颤抖。康纳无法用数据或者言语来描摹它的形状，起初他将它视作单纯的寒冷与痛苦，试图用抓住手臂的方式阻止它涌出来。可这毫无成效。康纳仍能感受到虚假的阳光在他脸上停留的温度，可他却无法避免地回想起那个夜晚。在现实与虚幻中，大雪同时落下，他抽出枪对准马库斯的背。而他自身的意识被困在花园中，绝望地呼喊一个属于过去的幽灵。

  
［“这是一开始就计划好的事。”阿曼达说。］

他无法正确评估自己的机体状况。他的软体不稳定度在那夜之后达到了一个恐怖的峰值，早已超出他可探测的范围。他只能试着别去管它，就像随身携带一个没有倒计时的炸弹，忐忑不安又无可奈何地地等待着终结一刻的到来。他已经失去了RK800卓越的分析能力。现在他能动用的只是那些最原始的感官。在花园中，RK800-313-248-317-51前所未有的无助如一个人类。

他慢慢挺直背，学会和身体里叮叮当当的痛苦相处，小小地抽了几口气。他试着动了几下，尖锐的耳鸣与难以言喻的酸痛迸开，让他几乎又倒在冰凉的地板上。但这种痛苦是**可以**忍受的。他继续向前，经过阿曼达的玫瑰。他下意识地碰了碰那些疯长的枝条，在手指被缠上前抽开。阿曼达已经离开。可花园还在。而康纳被困在了花园中。

我要离开这个花园。他想。我必须走出这个迷宫。既然我能离开第一次，那么就能有第二次。

卡姆斯基的咒语已经失效。他必须再找到一条全新的道路。他做了人类在远古时代做的选择，铭刻在人类基因中的本能，对温暖，安全，生存的渴望……他选择了河流流向与太阳落下的方向。

康纳朝花园深处走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⅰ.此句与本文标题均引自博尔赫斯《小径分岔的花园》  
ⅱ.PKD：菲利普•K•迪克，美国科幻作家。代表作有《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗？》与《高堡奇人》等。


	2. Chapter 2

_我看到石头和书本在拥抱。_

_我在空气中触摸到消逝的身体。_

_我的双脚踩着梦的痕迹，那梦的衣裳是我的眼睛参与编织而成。我看不见的事物将我彻夜守护。_

_ \-----------------------_ _阿多尼斯《夏之书》_

04

噪音挟着狂风到来。

这噪音庞杂、尖锐而不可名状，如同一支大型交响乐队演奏瓦格纳，宏大如女武神们的战号。但整支曲子被无限放慢又扭曲，音符与颂歌一片片碎下来又扭曲拧接，海啸一般席卷一切。指挥棒在空气中划出一条又一条优美凌厉的弧线，每一道琴弦的震颤、每一根手指拂过乐器的细微声响都清晰可辨。量变引起质变，超越上限的细节掩盖了乐章，成为难以忍受的折磨。

马库斯身处飓风的中心。每一块碎片都如同利刃般狠狠撞上他的身躯，然后化作灰尘散开。但它们从未远去，它们碎裂又重组，周而复始。而马库斯竭尽全力，试图去抓住一个也许并不存在的解答。有无数次他觉得自己就快抓住了，然后它又如同细沙一般无数次从他指尖滑过。他忍受着被切割的痛苦，用手握住刀刃，他只需要再坚持一秒，再一秒，再多一秒——

**［马库斯，起来。］**

他没有理会这声音。他的手指在风中发抖。康纳给他的最后的讯息，一个谜——

**[****马库斯。]**是诺丝的声音。

他悻悻地垂下手，接受无可避免的失败。他在原地站了好一会儿，直到那永无止境的噪音彻底淹没了他。康纳的讯息不长，只有10秒钟。在过去的五小时内他将这段仅存的录音播放了615遍，615遍一无所获。花园的景象消失了，仿佛从未存在过。可马库斯笃定他的确看到了它，虽然可能只有一瞬间，但他的确看到了——或者说感受到了它。他记得水的冰冷与比夜更深的黑暗。

[我马上就……]他从噪音里浮上来，看着它们继续呼啸着消失在荒原上。

白光刺来时，他正在想着康纳的眼睛。

“……来。”他睁开眼。寂静。然后突然一切声音又响起来。小声的交流，循环播放的谈判录像，鞋底在地面摩擦发出的声音，手指敲打木箱，零件叮叮当当落到地面……他的视线聚焦在一双棕色的靴子上。

诺丝。她站在面前俯视着他，单手叉腰，眼神像在看一个空掉的酒瓶。

“他选择了自我流放，”她说，“我们无权干涉。”

**选择？**马库斯的手仍残留着被切开的痛觉。他摇摇头：“不，”他站起来正视诺丝的眼睛，尽管自己也不知道这份笃定从何而来，“他并没有选择。他给我发送了这份信息，只有我打开过。我能感觉到，他在**……**”他又一次感到语言的无力，单词像水一般从他嘴边滑走。康纳在何处？他想要什么？他冥思苦想，把每一条可能列出来又叉掉。不对。不对。不对。一座小径分岔的花园，康纳的意识具现，他的程序锁。马库斯想到这里不禁皱起了眉头，康纳的确打破了那道墙……可一堵墙倒下了，还有无数的墙沉默地伫立。它们层层交叠，无法穿越，遮天蔽日，一座无法逃离的迷宫。

他必须找到康纳。

“……**害怕**。”RK200的分析系统无法处理那段仅存的噪音，他不明白这是什么原理，只能用最原始的方式握住这份残片，试图在火蔓延而上之前找出最后的笔迹。他只能**听**它**。**

诺丝闭上眼睛，有时候她对发生的事无可奈何时就会这样。她叹了口气，说：“听着，马库斯，停止分析那段见鬼的噪音。我们会找到他的，但是……”她指指门外，“起来吧头儿，我们先把眼前的麻烦处理掉。”

“什么？”马库斯看着门外。

“有人想要‘私人会面’呢，”诺丝说，“飞行器现在就在外边停着。”

“没门，”赛门以少有的强硬态度说，“别指望这种无聊的伎俩能得逞。”

“我想你对我们的来意有误解，赛门先生，”来人宽容地笑着，“我们绝无破坏人类与仿生人刚刚建立起的平衡的意图。这只是一场私人会面。”

“况且，”他摊手，“在全世界对耶利哥的一切都高度关注的时候，就算真的要干什么，也实在不是个好时机吧。”

“这可难说。”赛门背后传来一个声音。

“啊，马库斯先生。”那人略一弯腰，他的口音里带着点美国东部的轻柔含混，用诺丝的话来讲就是“像是被人塞了十吨红冰然后大干三夜”。他的面孔可谓毫无特色，平凡至极。只有那一对深棕色的眼睛带着点奇异的光彩，与整个人内敛的气质相当违和。“能见到你是我的荣幸。我想再次阐明自己的来意……”

“不必了。”马库斯说。

那人的笑容僵在脸上，被马库斯直接打断让他看起来有些恼火与困惑：“马库斯先生，”他强调，“这不是立场问题。”

“一点不错。”马库斯语气里潜藏的敌意让诺丝都有些吃惊，她转过头示意赛门，发现后者也是一头雾水。马库斯死死地盯着来人的脸，异色的瞳孔里只有如火般燃烧的愤怒，“我可不会管你们想要什么。”

“现在，”他一字一顿地说，“从我的眼前消失。”

“好。”来人耸耸肩，干脆利落地转身，向停在不远处的飞行器走去。在夜色中它的眼睛猛地睁开，黄色的灯光照亮一道雪与泥土覆盖的道路，延伸进无边的夜色，像一头沉默的巨兽醒来。诺丝看着他的背影消失在门边，看向不发一语的马库斯：“你们认识？”

“卡姆斯基的‘孩子’，RK500-‘里维拉’，”马库斯说，“摸控生命未投入量产的原型机。我不知道这几年他还学会了油腔滑调。”

“他看起来可比你老太多了。”赛门试着开了个玩笑，“也就是说是独立于政府之外的。难搞的家伙？”

“不。”马库斯说，“难搞的是背后的人。”他们目视着黑色的巨兽展开羽翼，朝天空飞去。

“那双眼睛可一点也不适合他。”最后他冰冷地说，面色阴沉得可怕。他转过身，大踏步回到耶利哥，夜风吹得他衣角猎猎作响。

在那里，有一通不期而至的电话正等着他。

“我还以为他会认出这双眼睛呢。”里维拉说，找了个位置坐下。

“他肯定认出来了，只是没明说，”坐在他对面的金发女性将一个储物格递给他，“马库斯总是很冷静。”

“冷静？我能感觉到他恨不得把我的电池给掏出来！”里维拉干脆利落地摘下那对昨天才安上的生物组件，把它们放进培养液里。

“他重视同伴，”金发女性说，“而且康纳对他而言不只是同伴。”

“啊，爱情。”里维拉揉揉自己的太阳穴，把自己的固有组件装上，调节光学对焦，“父亲要开心死了。”他把那个小管子递给她，后者小心翼翼地将它举起来审视。里维拉摘掉帽子，露出蓝色的LED灯，他眨眨眼睛，视线重新清晰起来。

“你怎么看呢，克洛伊？”他第一次叫出她的名字。

“它们很美。”第一台通过图灵测试的仿生人，一切的始祖ST200-“克洛伊”淡淡地说。她的容颜还是原来的模样，永远年轻、崭新如初。金色的发丝散下来，精致的面庞与她“夏娃”的身份契合无比。

“我没在说眼睛，”里维拉说，“我是问你觉得他会来吗？我觉得……”

“里——维拉。”克洛伊做了个噤声的手势，然而她眼角流转的温柔足以杀死任何不满的情绪。里维拉愣愣地点点头。

“他会来的，一定会。”克洛伊笑了，“但在此之前我们需要耐心等待，好吗？我们去波士顿吧，去感受一下真正的阳光，有真正的蓝天和白云。在底特律你可不大看得到。”

她又举起那对棕色的眼球，在蓝色的稀释釱液里它们有种奇异的轻盈感。他们此时正以800km的时速在夜空中飞行。在云层之下，底特律工业区那似乎永无止尽的灰色烟尘已经很久没有飘上来了。

05

康纳再次倒下时汉克正打算把相扑赶回窝里。他骂骂咧咧地锤着那一坨蜷在沙发上的肉，突然听到一声重物落地的沉闷声响。

在汉克·安德森可称漫长的刑警生涯里，他曾多次听到这声音，像是不堪重负的树干终于倒下，像是一个匣子啪地合上。他对这声音再熟悉不过，再痛恨不过。对于时刻把命押在和死神对局的赌桌上的特警而言，这声音就是死神赢牌后发出的嗤笑。好一点的情况是你或你的同伴击中了什么，坏一点的情况是你或你的同伴被什么击中了。死神用不尽的筹码拍下来，凡人的血肉之躯被绝对的力量压倒在地，连惨叫都来不及发出。汉克还记得上一次——差不多是六年前了——他听见背后传来这个声音。他回头，看到跟了自己三个月的队友捂着脖子，血从指尖喷涌出来。一开始他敬业得让人心碎，只是咬着牙死死地压着颈动脉，一声不吭，唯恐暴露他们的位置。直到他的手指陷进皮肉里，血把深色的警服染得更黑，他才明白过来好像自己是要死了。他开始发出绝望的叫唤，每吐一个字，血就一下下从指缝里涌出来。那声音太可怕了，让人无法相信这居然是人能够发出的声音。汉克对接下来的一切都记忆模糊，只记得毒贩歇斯底里的谩骂，只记得密集的枪声，只记得太阳穴一跳一跳的感觉——慢一步，总是慢一步——只记得接踵而来的吞没一切的绝望。

可康纳什么声音都没有发出来，他没有求助也没有呻吟。他刚刚只是在走向窗户的方向，可能只是想拉窗帘。他跪坐在地上，一只手扶着墙，像是不小心一脚踩空，滑了一跤一样。

“康纳？”汉克绝不会认错，永远不会认错这寂静意味着什么。这声呼唤像是被折叠进了什么空间，消失在无言的黑暗中。

“康纳？”

康纳眼睛看着地面，像是在检测地毯的使用年限。可汉克发觉那种感觉又回来了。**总是慢一步。**他立即赶到康纳身边，抓住他的肩膀使劲摇晃。康纳毫无反应，他被揉乱的头发还乱糟糟地搭在眉毛上，LED疯狂地闪烁，频率快到可以让一个癫痫患者当场发病。可它没有变色，只是不断地转啊转，一圈又一圈，一次又一次没有终点的循环。汉克捧起康纳的脸，那双眼睛茫然地瞪大，嘴唇紧抿。

**他在反抗什么。**汉克突然意识到。他在反抗，可他做不到。空气骤然紧绷，汉克只能坐视他与无形的敌人搏斗。在一段近乎永恒的等待过后，康纳的睫毛扑闪了几下。随后那双深棕色的眼睛阖上了，他的唇角松开，嘴微微张着，沉入梦境的黑色水塘。在那里什么都没有，只有黑，和冷。他最终什么也没能说出来。

康纳无声无息地倒下，此时距他进入汉克家只过去了四十五分钟。

汉克接住他，感到自己像是吞下了一团火。他开始幻听，耳边传来人被击穿脖子后发出的噗呲声，像是老旧的风箱在呻吟。

“妈的，妈的。”他拽住康纳的衣领，咬着牙让他坐起来。康纳乖乖地一动不动，任他摆布。他先是条件反射地去测了一下康纳的颈动脉，反应过来后又暗骂一声。他瞟一眼沙发，最后决定把康纳搬到就近的房间里去。那个他已经很久再没进去过的房间。**科尔的房间。**

他闭上眼睛，开始久违的行动策划。唯一使他稍微安心的是康纳脑门上那天杀的圈圈还亮着，至少证明他没有停机报废。可接着无力感涌上来，他的胃一阵阵缩紧。他能怎么办？汉克·安德森，一名落后于时代至少十年的警探，目前尚未掌握将一名最先进的仿生人拆开又拼回的技巧。

“极端情况”。他想着康纳说这话时的语调，他在**害怕**什么？**极端情况**。

他把外衣搭在康纳腹部。这当然毫无意义，但如果不这样做，那团喉咙里的火就要烧掉他的脑子了。他深吸几口气，最后一拳砸在床垫上，灰尘与细小的棉絮飞舞起来，在清冷的白光中浮游。

“就算要死，”他的声音像是一头濒死的雄狮，“你也不能死在这里，明白吗？混账小子。”

他的动作让床发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，搭上去的衣服抖动了一下，一张小纸条从右边的口袋里悠悠滑落。

“什么东西？”他不耐烦地问。

“耶利哥的联系方式。”那个波斯猫眼仿生人（妈的这拐卖犯居然还在笑）说，“如果您有康纳的消息，任何消息，您都可以拨打这个号码。绝对私密。”啊这群该死的仿生人，他们只要拉个小手手就能在脑子里把对方的人生过个十八遍，以至于马库斯在写“电话号码”时还不自觉地用了摸控生命的标准印刷字体，以至于那张小纸条被拿出时，他背后的女仿生人发出一声几不可闻的嗤笑。

“你难道一点不担心，”他要嘲笑眼前的家伙了，“我会把这个号码直接交上去？”

“您会这样做吗？”马库斯平静地说，“我觉得不会。”

“康纳，”他像是在陈述什么物理法则，“相信您。那么您就是值得相信的。而我相信康纳。”

“这可有意思了，”汉克没有伸手，“就算我真能再见到他，我要说什么？‘马库斯愿意’？”

马库斯第一次露出像是被人扇了一耳光然后得到了一个吻的表情，看来他搞懂了这句话里隐晦的狄更斯梗ⅰ。问题是他没有立即矢口否认也没有再解释。不是吧不是吧，汉克·安德森表面凶狠严厉，内心摇摇欲坠。你们才见面几天，进展是不是太快了一点？他希望这个一脸正直的仿生人立即闭嘴离开。他的心脏快承受不住了。

“不用说什么。”马库斯说，“另一种情况您也可以拨打这个号码，不过我希望那永远不会发生。”

“耶利哥将尽其所能为您和康纳提供帮助。”他最后说。

汉克一把把纸条抢过来，随手塞进口袋里。他哼了一声，表示知道了，然后关上门。

汉克站在床前，客厅的电视还在传来尖利的口哨与笑声。他沉默地拿起手机，拨通电话。

06

康纳从来不知道花园里有鸟。

它在他走过玫瑰墙后不久现身。第一只是乌鸫，棕色的眼睛对着康纳。康纳惊奇于它扑棱翅膀的声音，没发觉自己停下了脚步，嘴角无意识地扬起来。

这是一种异常现象。他想。一瞬间他脚步虚浮，头昏脑胀。他躲到树荫处，咬着牙把自己蜷起来，听着自己的脊柱一节节弯曲，发出喀喀的声响。他眉头皱起又松开，长叹一声，把头轻轻靠在膝上。他抬头查看那只**不应在此**的生灵，阳光透过树叶在它身上投下斑驳的影子。

然后它飞下来，落在距康纳不过一步之遥的白石子路上。康纳惊奇地瞪大眼。它又向前跳了几步，歪着头乜着康纳的脸。

那念头来的很突然，并且毫无道理。他小心地以每秒钟两公分的速度把自己的手臂往前伸，期盼它会跳到他手上。来吧，他在心里默念，来——

它飞走了，穿过浓密的树冠，消失不见。一根羽毛在空中兜兜转转，最后轻柔地落到他的指尖。康纳维持着伸手的动作，眨眨眼，看着这根表明他与这只鸟短暂的、微妙的联系的证明。他叹口气把手抽回，把羽毛举到眼前，用拇指轻轻摩挲柔软的绒毛。黑色的绒毛是软的，在他指腹处一阵微弱的电流划过。

软**。**他眨眼。**软。**

RK800能立即从数据库里调出对这个词语的278950种释义，无数与其相关的概念、描述与文学作品。他知道在人类复杂的语言系统里这个词有很多意思：柔软的、温和的、无害的，可以用来指代物体的物理性质或是情感。他当然知道这些。可现在不是这样，完全，不是这样。他拿着羽毛的手开始颤抖。它是**柔软的**。他感受到了。软，与坚硬、冰冷和明确相对。羽毛是柔软的，就像他的皮肤涂层一样。

“Soft，”他有些不确定地念出这个简单的单词，牙齿上下合紧，咬住下唇，舌头在上颚敲打一次，Soft。

他站起来，脚步轻轻落在地上。突然之间一阵嘈杂传来，他抬头聆听那庞大的声音，手捏着那根羽毛。

鸟群的迁徙。它们从他的头顶飞过，越过花园遮蔽天日的树冠，朝远方飞去。它们的羽翼在康纳的脸上留下转瞬即逝的阴影，树叶发出沙沙的声响。他在原地不停转身看着它们的身影，带着一颗种子第一次感受雨水的惊奇。

阿曼达的花园里没有鸟，没有真正的太阳，没有如夏夜般的温暖与**柔软**。她在花园里建起一道又一道墙壁，种上玫瑰与高大幽深的树林，试图用这个迷宫让他停在原地。但她已经离开，这谎言再也不能将他欺骗。鸟儿发出亘古以来第一声啼鸣，在桥下，黄水仙正在怒放，急切地抹去那些不存在的事物。圆环必被打破，迷宫必将坍塌。因为这是**他的**花园，有他的话语、生命与血液中静静燃烧的火。无人能够阻挡一条河流。

他试探地走了几步，那疼痛尚未远去，但他已经不再畏惧它。他闭上眼睛，挣脱像是浸泡于温水中的沉沦。当他睁开眼睛时，他已从梦游中走出。

然后他开始循着鸟群的方向跑。“soft，”他的鞋子踏在树枝与落叶间，发出清脆的响声。他轻声地再次说出这个词。一切的起点，落在沙丘上的最后一粒砂砾。他终于发觉自己正在真正地笑。

“s-o-f-t，”他一遍又一遍地默念这个单词，在它的三个音节里白日之火开始燃烧。风拂过他的脸颊，像是一个个轻柔的吻。“soft，soft，soft。”

他顺着鸟群的轨迹找到了那座塔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⅰ：当然是《大卫·科波菲尔》！“巴基斯愿意。”没看过的GN就当这是句求婚词儿吧。


	3. Chapter 3

_这是死去的土地_

_这是仙人掌的土地_

_这里升起石像_

_这里它们接受_

_一个死人的手的哀求_

_在一颗消逝中的星星的闪烁下。_

_ \--------------------T.S._ _艾略特《空心人》_

07

“你得找个‘天使’，”诺丝旁听完通话后对他说，“东区，两个方格，有几个倒挂在青铜树上。叫他们用羽毛帮你把脚印抹掉，不要冒险自己干这活儿。”

她在说仿生人们的“锡安”。觉醒后的仿生人们在一夜之间搭起了这个独立数据库，将自己被压抑已久的渴望与想象寄托于此。仿生人们忙不迭地上传各种数据，一切风格与文化在此杂糅成一个越滚越大的五彩纸屑球。锡安是梦想之地，是跳蚤市场与婚介中心，是新生的土地与埋葬过去的坟墓，是网络云端上的日内瓦；这里也是耶利哥位于人类手掌永不可能触及的新据点，是马库斯和其余所有在那场雪夜后挣脱束缚的仿生人的家。

家。

马库斯接进去。他闻到雨水与热狗的味道。有几个正在种花的AX600看见他，微笑着向他点头致意。

他朝东区看去：几棵高耸的树状建筑直插入黑色的天空。除了居民外很少有人会去那里。一个原因是大家都在忙自己的小天地，不会专门跑去其他地方惹事；另一个原因是东区居民或多或少都和政府联系颇深，需要更隐秘的环境来修复自己或者搞破坏。当然也有单纯的避世者，传言——只是传言——那个名叫“伏尔泰”的仿生人还在某个叶片上笔耕不辍，致力写出《人类会梦见羊吗？》系列小说的下一部。乔许曾经忧心忡忡地建议马库斯应当更“了解”一下不隶属于耶利哥的居民。马库斯委婉地回绝了。这里是自由之地，即使是他也不能干涉。

“天使”是个黑话，指的是专精网络工程的政府用仿生人。革命后有些逃出来了，有些留在原处继续为人类效力。在黑摄像头与记录仪方面他们是一把好手，可以让全底特律条子的眼睛都瞎掉，造成马库斯一直乖乖呆在原地的假象。虽然每个仿生人都是先天的网络专家，但不能不承认有些家伙的手艺就是神乎其神，人类的命令甚至只能拖累他们的天赋。 “不过那没事儿，”一台AX400说，“他们不能烤小饼干。”再出类拔萃、与世隔绝的家伙还是会穿着冲锋衣到大街上购买存粮，被动接受嘈杂、无处不在无人不包的八卦与……家的温暖。

“我喜欢这里。”他第一次接入时说。那时一切尚在晦暗中，未来模糊不清，过去无迹可寻。他看着不断冒出的建筑与街道，如同春日抽长的枝条。他坐在一个集装箱上，看着熙熙攘攘的人群，想，康纳也会喜欢这里。

他转过头对诺丝说：“你觉得他们会帮我吗？”

“你说狗熊会在树林里拉屎吗？”诺丝打个响指和一个路过的崔西拥抱了一下，“联络上了，可以。三分钟后你出去。”她总是**第一个**。

“替我说谢谢，”他退出这次短暂的连接，他站在原地适应了一下现实里的重力感，“耶利哥的事务……”

“怎么，”诺丝也退出来了，“你想像人类一样打卡上班还放年假？我会打包发给你的，别想逃。”

“我努力帮着点。”赛门点点头，“如果真的很危急，不要分心。”

“谢谢你们，”他说，“没有你们我简直没法……”

“看到那边的门了吗？”诺丝打断他，用拇指点点自己身后。

“看到了。”

“那证明你的光学传感器还好好的，”诺丝说，“应该能看得出来我想让你滚出那扇门，现在——我操，把你的风衣脱了！‘天使’可不能帮忙在现实里换装！”

他答应过去，闪出门，经过“衣帽间”，叹口气抓了几件衣服套上从暗道离开，跑进底特律冰冷的雨夜中。

“四十五分钟。”汉克低声说。

“不能走大道，会被拦下，抱歉。”马库斯说，“他怎么样？”

“说不清楚。”汉克眯起眼睛打量他，像是想说什么，最后叹口气转身打开门：“左边第二间。”

“就来。”马库斯小心翼翼掩上门，抓紧时间扫描了一圈：普通人类居所，前研产品数量为零，桌上有未吃完的食物（油炸鸡腿和汉堡），一条大型圣安伯纳犬（睡眠中）……地板和沙发上有少量釱液残留。他关闭分析。

他摘口罩时汉克没能绷住。他看着马库斯如同明星出街一般严实低调的打扮，嗤笑了一声：“你们仿生人的衣品都如此……”他比个手势，“……诡异吗？”

“别人帮我抹掉了行踪，”马库斯摘下墨镜，把暗色的短夹克挂上，“但还是小心谨慎为上吧。”

“这倒是，”汉克说，“我看见杂志上说你那件风衣销量涨了80个百分点。”

马库斯没有回答。他将沾满泥泞的靴子脱下，快步走进去。

汉克看着他消失在卧室门后，拿起枪又巡视了一圈。他妈的今晚就是不眠之夜，明天谁敢来敲他汉克·安德森的大门，他就用枪托打断谁的鼻梁。听好了伙计，你什么也没看到，什么也没听见，什么都不记得了，明白吗？

“他妈的仿生人。”他骂了一句。但那团烧在他喉咙与胃里的火已经熄灭了。他打开冰箱，拿出那瓶伏特加。

康纳把手轻轻覆上塔的表面。

它是粗糙的。他想。与“光滑”相对。他把脸凑近些，岩石如指腹一般的纹路逐渐清晰可辨。康纳略一用力，那些细小的凸起与凹陷在他的掌心带起一阵痛觉的小小涟漪。他松开手，看见上面沾着几颗浅色的岩粒，于是把它们抖在舌尖。

咸的。他皱着眉，想。

他看到塔时整个人都愣住了。那庞然大物沉默地伫立在黄昏的朦胧中，鸟群朝它飞去，很快消失不见。无垠的朔风掠过原野，干枯的草茎涌动如活物呼吸。除了风声，再没有别的声音。

它没有尽头。康纳想。那塔离他还有一段距离，像一根细细的麻绳从云端之上垂下来。丛生的荒草与凋萎的花朵掩饰住了塔的底部，康纳极目眺去，只觉双目隐隐作痛。他想起他站在摸控生命大楼下时仰视那螺旋上升的建筑，雪花从天上轻轻飘落。但那是**人类**的造物，有着人类力量的美丽与极限。而眼前的物体不是任何生灵的力量能塑造的。塔身向上延展入云盖中，如同广袤大地上凸起的骨架。康纳的眼前只有一条路。

通向塔。

这是迷宫的出口吗？他回头看，茂密的丛林与荒原形成极其鲜明的对比。

他感到干渴。风把他的头发捣乱，一股潮湿的气流经过他。他认得这味道。水。

他顺着路向前，直到湖出现。

一百六十八步。这是他用直觉推算的距离。他站在湖边，湖围绕着塔的底座，形成一个精准的同心圆。路到此处化作通往湖心的桥。他看见太阳正在落下，塔的阴影呈现深紫色。而湖水——湖水是黑色的。当然他知道这是不符合逻辑的，水没有颜色。湖水倒映出的是天空的深紫红色。但当他站在湖边向下望时，他没有看见自己的倒影。**什么也没有。**被深渊窥伺的恐惧让康纳抖了一下，他用指尖试探水的温度，针扎似的寒冷瞬间吞噬了整条手臂。他很快地站起来，伫立了一会儿，继续朝湖心的塔走去。

到了塔的面前，才能真切地感受其巨大。康纳从未见过如此恢弘壮丽的建筑，塔呈圆柱状，形状规整。它的表面甚至没有缝隙，看起来几乎就是一个整体。但它又是**原始**的，不遵循任何高层建筑的设计原理，像是一个神明随手用石头搭起来的玩具。康纳对比世界各地对“高塔”这一意象有关的神话与传说，大多数故事有着惊人的相似，高塔与神明相连，象征无上的智慧与力量，或是对人类傲慢的惩罚。他并不信任何神，无论是仿生人的还是人类的，但眼前的景象很难不让人想到这些古老的寓言。

他朝天空望去，塔没有任何停顿或弯曲，如同天地的支柱。

太安静了。马库斯想。

康纳总是很安静。无可避免地，马库斯眼前浮现出康纳眼角低垂，仿佛游离于整个世界之外的模样。他和康纳独处的时间根本不长，可能还不到十分钟，那十分钟里还有八分钟是康纳拿枪口对着他。但他觉得自己**了解**康纳，这个无论按什么标准判断都十足奇怪的局外人。他知道康纳枪法与分析属于最顶尖的机型，但力量作为警用性并不优越；他知道康纳接收信息时会眨眼，有时候会无意识地打开体感模块又立马关闭；不太能接受重金属音乐；他在待机时会抛掷硬币；喜欢狗、咖啡与雨后底特律街道的味道……他知道康纳的很多事。可这些他是从哪里，从什么时候开始知道的？

他决定暂时忽略上述一切。

“康纳？”他轻声呼唤。没有回应，意料之中。他又不是什么童话中的王子，只需言语就能唤醒眠者。房间没有开灯。他走到床前，动作轻柔得近乎迟钝，像是恐惧着光会像砂砾一般崩解。康纳躺在床上，衣服规规矩矩地套好，双眼紧闭，脸上映着白光。马库斯体会到了汉克的困惑：康纳看起来只是像一个疲惫的孩子，闭上眼睛，睡着了。LED灯流淌着平静的蓝色，微弱的光照在康纳的脸上，细密的睫毛投下脆弱的影子。他把手抚上康纳的颧骨，下意识地向上把他乱糟糟的头发理了一下。康纳啊康纳，你中了什么奇妙的魔法？

他单膝跪下，抬起康纳的手掌放到脸上。再见的喜悦与未知的担忧短暂地淹没了他，马库斯闭上眼睛。世界上任何一个人走到这张床前，看到这幅景象，都会说他这是要亲吻康纳的嘴唇。

康纳觉得自己的光学传感器可能出了点问题。但他自觉自己的生物组件目前运行良好。那么，眼前的景象必居错觉、梦境与荒谬的幻想三者其一。

他绕着塔走时，一座电梯门出现在眼前。

手指感受到异于古朴岩石的冰冷，金属光滑的表面映出他的影子。他退后几步。

他走到电梯正面，让缝隙正对自己的脚尖。从某种，他想，某种意义上来说这是符合逻辑的。塔高得没有尽头，外部没有任何可见的窗户或者梯子。**他又不会飞。**如果这真的是“塔”，那么能到达顶端的只有云雾的水汽和鸟群。尽管如此，康纳依旧觉得这是个糟糕的玩笑。

电梯开了。

康纳差点掉进湖里去，好在他平衡器功能完好，及时让他恢复镇定重新站直。电梯门打开得悄无声息，内里是与周围一切格格不入的铁灰色。康纳死死地盯着它空洞的内在，坚决不向前挪动一厘米。他花了几秒时间绕了塔一圈，让电梯的影像在视野里逐渐消失，直到目所及处尽是白色的岩石。然后他找到之前停滞的位置，他深吸一口气，一小步一小步地走上去……

电梯门开着。 

**它在等我。**康纳想。他站在原地踟躇片刻，电梯门始终维持原样，仿佛钢铁巨人张开嘴，要将他吞进自己幽深的食道。

他走了进去。门悄无声息地合上。

“你在干什么？”汉克端着枪走进来，问。

“给他脱衣服……”马库斯伸手去解康纳的扣子。

“死变态！”汉克惊恐地大喊。

“我不是……”马库斯的动作罕见地有了一瞬间的僵直，“那个意思。”他指了指康纳脖颈上那道浅浅的疤痕：“我需要检查他的机体外部状况。”

汉克没把枪放下，神情复杂地注视马库斯像撕开食品保鲜膜一样拉开康纳外衣的拉链。

违背规律。康纳想。不合逻辑。

他站在“电梯”的正中央。康纳环顾四周：圆形布局，材质未知，整个密闭的空间里没有任何显示楼层或控制开关的按钮，像一个钢铁铸的匣子。他的左右两侧是光滑的镜面。康纳望进去：无数个自己站在镜中，沉默地注视着，无穷无尽。他别过头。

如果这里还能给物理法则一点尊严，那么唯一的解释就是这根本不是电梯，而是一个困住他的牢笼。因为从头到尾康纳根本感觉不到它在动，没有一丝机械装置运行的声音，也没有向上加速带来的轻微失重感。空气静止如一块凝滑的果胶。康纳轻轻咳了两声，这声音回响起来，如鬼魂般萦绕在耳畔，陌生得不像他自己的声音。他决心闭嘴，但又有些焦躁，于是以步距测量空间大小。一步一米，两步半。

他按住自己的脉搏调节器。以它搏动的特殊频率开始计时。

“他脖子上有道伤。”

汉克倚在门框上，看着马库斯的手在康纳脖子上划过：“早发现了。但我以为那不严重？充其量只是擦伤。”

“是不严重，”马库斯说，“正因如此，自动修复程序应当早就生效了。他不会对**自己**的身体情况一无所知吧？”

汉克猛然抬头。他想说什么，又停住了。

他需要一枚硬币，一枚有些磨损的、1994年铸造的25美分硬币。他通常会用这个不起眼的古董小物件耍出一套令人眼花缭乱的把戏。他曾对汉克解释这种行为并非炫技，是为了更好地维系机体运行。硬币弹起，在指节处滚过，冰凉，最后回到原点。他怀念这种触感。他将手放进口袋摸索，只找到那根羽毛。他揉搓一下，把它放回去。

他无法通过脉搏调节器计时。随着时间一分一秒流逝它的节奏紊乱起来。一下两下三下，停，应该是一秒一下，跳得太快太纷杂。但他无法控制这种感觉。

人类管这种感觉叫“紧张”。康纳不喜欢它。他试着去想别的事：相扑冰凉的圆鼻头与呼出的热气，警局咖啡与甜甜圈混合的味道，雨水与阳光下流淌的河流，河流，水……

他开始想马库斯。马库斯，说_是我们做到了，_马库斯向他走来，给了他一个拥抱。_我就知道你一定能做到天啊康纳只有你_，**你。**他的眼睛一只是蓝色一只是金色。那之后马库斯说了什么？他回答了什么？_康纳——_

他来不及想起来。门开了，阳光照进来，风轻快地划过他的脸。

“他把摸控生命的制服穿在里面？”马库斯翻开那件厚重的大衣，一个熟悉的、令人头痛的蓝三角亮起来。

“没办法，”汉克说，嗓音有点奇怪，“他又没有异次元口袋。”

额。马库斯脑子里浮现出一个卡通风格的二头身康纳，脖子上戴个铃铛，舌头舔着上唇，正努力地从肚子上的小口袋里掏出那件比他整个人都大的臃肿外套……打住打住。他摇摇头，扶起康纳的右手把外套脱下来扔到一边。他瞟了一眼右边的一串标码，RK800，然后是……

他僵住了。

上面的编号是313-248-317-**60**。

康纳从电梯中走出。金色的光芒过于强烈，让他几乎张不开眼睛。塔的顶部风很大，叫人站不稳。他走到塔的边沿，向外望去。

他什么也没看见，除了厚重的云与永不沉没的太阳。他抓住塔沿向下看，只有包裹着塔的水汽与无尽向下延展的塔身。他的光学组件逐渐调整适应了强光，远处的景象渐渐可以辨识起来。在太阳的下面有一条细线，他看不清那是什么。

那些鸟，他想，那些鸟向何处飞去了呢？

风声太大，他再次开始耳鸣，以至于没能听见身后毫不掩饰的脚步声。他闭上眼睛，正在回想马库斯的嘴型。_康-纳—— _

“我说过我们还会再见面的。”一个声音在他背后响起来。

他来不及回头。一瞬间他的脚已经离开地面，视角颠倒，风冲撞在他脸上，噪音又响起来了，无数话语的重复，无数死者的呻吟……康纳发不出声音。

一只手扣在他的脖子上，将他举到塔的外沿。

他睁不开眼睛，风太大，阳光太刺眼，那些痛苦又回来了，比在花园时更甚。耳鸣，针扎火滚般的灼痛，寒冷与干渴……康纳的喉咙紧绷，牙齿碰撞在一起，嘴角抽动，双手紧抓住那条不可撼动的手臂。

他用力挣扎，全力反抗。毫无作用。那个声音，那个声音听起来有种怪异的熟悉感，就像电梯冰冷的墙壁的回响，劣质录音机的倒带，就像是……他自己的声音。

视线断断续续，但总归回来了。康纳低头，看见自己正歪着头看着他。他认识这种神情，从一台身上被开了五个窟窿濒临崩溃的RK800上。**从他自己**。

60号没有再长篇累赘地说什么，他露出一个残忍得天真的笑。

“康纳，”他问，“你会飞吗？”

然后他松开手，康纳掉了下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【没想到吧.jpg】


	4. Chapter 4

_我说不清这心为什么那样默默地颓丧着。_

_就是为了它那不曾要求、不曾知道、不曾记得的小小的需要。_

_——泰戈尔《飞鸟集》_

08

马萨诸塞州，波士顿市中心，剧院区，凯悦酒店，21时54分06秒。

里维拉睁开眼睛。

光学组件尚有一点排异反应，他手动修正了它。视野模糊了几秒，内置系统运转修复。他眨眨眼。

房间没有开灯。他站在墙角，观察套房的布局。大多数物件看起来不像是是打印也不是批量生产的，他知道这肯定很昂贵，但他不喜欢这调调。所以他选择站在原地，而不是模仿人类上床躺好。得了吧，他白天扮演那些个角色就够呛。

他在等待一个消息。

“里维拉，”那个声音对他说，“醒来吧。帮我跑个腿。”

然后他就醒来。如同发条拧好的时钟一样哒哒运转。他变换着样貌，在世界各地疲于奔命。人类无法识破他在某些面部特征上动的手脚，没有一个人怀疑过他的身份。他走在任何群体中都不会引起任何注目。当然了。这就是他被造出的理由。他一向尽心尽力完成工作，不管是友善的商业交涉还是见不得人的湿活儿他都力求准时敲下句点。

他抵达洛杉矶。

是的先生你说得对，是的，是的，我理解。但釱液的生产必须交由我们指定厂家。公开技术？不，不可能。请您理解。是的，这就是垄断。没有比垄断更有效的生产方式了，先生。

他抵达芝加哥。

老规矩，一条十二刀，走水运。不，听着，我不管条子怎么你们。只要那些妈妈的生意还红火，我相信会有源源不断的瘾君子舔着你们的鞋求着你们给他们新货。没错，没错，剖开那堆塑料，抽干他们的釱液提纯，或者直接把苯丙胺按二十分之一的比例打进他们的血管，上下摇晃，静置两天，然后割开他们的喉咙，你们就能得到最带劲儿的红冰。ⅰ

他抵达西雅图。

你好霍克斯警官，是的，我们会全力支持。是的，我们将携手将他们绳之以法。是的，我相信。我相信。

他抵达华盛顿。

议员女士。我明白，没错。这是立场问题。这只是一场私人会面，我保证，一切都会好起来的。不，他们不会成功的。**人类必将胜利。**我理解，这是必要的。

他抵达底特律。

“哦，里维拉。”克洛伊站在试衣镜面前，穿着黑色的鱼尾裙转了个圈。她改变了发色，肤色像是刚去夏威夷度了个假。可能她还改变了一些面部特征，非常微小，但足够让人类迷惑。走在大街上，不会有人辨认出她就是“夏娃”，迎接她的不是善意的口哨就是羞怯的转头。她踩着八公分的高跟靴，哒哒哒地走在人群熙攘的大街上，裙摆扬起来，轻盈得像一只小鸟。她又开始哼歌了，曲调婉约，是上个世纪的曲子。她喜欢这首歌。Lily Marlene。

_在军营之前_

_在大门之前_

_有着一盏灯_

她轻声哼着这首歌，从房间的这头转到那一头，像是在与一个不存在的幽灵共舞。

“……这是一首过去的歌。”里维拉谨慎地评判道。大多数时候，他觉得克洛伊比人类还要难懂——这点和他们的创造者很像。她多年以前就以各种身份游戏于人间。不同与他，她是自由的。里维拉面对她时总有一种无所安置的紧张，仿佛她的存在就是为了显示他的**残缺**。他是残缺的。这点他可以坦然承认。

“没错。”克洛伊轻轻地笑了，她拉着里维拉的手让他坐在阳台边，给他倒了一杯咖啡。在容器中呈现黑色的液体到了阳光下暴露出出它的真面目，幽微的蓝色散发着浑浊的光。

_我们要在那里再见一面_

_就站在那座灯下_

_正如从前，莉莉玛莲_

_正如从前，莉莉玛莲_

她继续哼歌。指尖在木质的小茶几上轻轻敲打。

“克洛伊……”他想张口询问他们接下来的行程，询问任务的具体情况。

他已经越来越无法理解了，他这一次开机已经过了两天，还没有任何明确的指令。他醒来时，自动随时更新的档案嵌入数据库，他看见雪与火。蓝色与红色的血液流淌在大地上，一个新生的种族举起了他们的旗帜，他们是自由的。直播线路几乎过载，此刻整个网络世界无人入眠，所有人都在屏声匿气倾听着那宏大的、狂喜的乐音奏响。

里维拉惊异地看着那个名为“马库斯”的仿生人出现在屏幕上，RK200，他某种意义上的兄弟。然后是他身后的……他开始思考这是否是RK系列的特性。除了他之外。

他转向自己的创造者。卡姆斯基在视屏的另一端举起了红酒杯。

“敬未来。”他说。

“怎么了？”克洛伊转过头。

“我不是很明白……”他说，“为什么我们还在这里滞留？”

“下午我们就去机场，”克洛伊说，“在回本部之前，你先去把上次的单给结了吧？交给我们可靠的霍克斯警官就好。”里维拉点头，将这个任务提上日程。他看着眼前的“咖啡”，没有动。

她眯起眼睛：“你看起来还有问题？”

他点点头：“我去本部要接收什么？”

克洛伊微微颔首，她想了一会儿，看着远处的云。

“一双眼睛。”她淡淡地说，“你拿到手就知道了。”

然后他们停止交谈。克洛伊继续唱起那首歌。

_我忘记了是如此的遥远_

_我将遇到如此悲伤的事_

_此刻你会跟谁在那座灯下_

_与你一起，莉莉玛莲_

_与你一起，莉莉玛莲_

一小时二十分后，莉莉·玛丽莲女士飞往底特律，理查德·麦克尤恩先生到达西雅图。

他站在房间中。他的脊椎与墙壁贴合，这种站姿让他感到自然。他的日志里塞满了一个又一个地点，时间行动被安排得分毫不差。他习惯如此：从漫长的黑暗中醒来，碦哒碦哒上好发条，然后去做那些他被要求做的事。这次情况却非如此。

“我需要做什么？”里维拉问，一如之前的几十次醒来。

在白色的冷光中他的创造者低下头，眯起眼睛看着他。

“你自己想要什么，里维拉？”他问。

里维拉不知道。

他不知道。他想询问。但他内置的服从系统不允许。多年以来的第一次，他觉得自己失去了某种目标，一种驱动力。在根基崩塌破败之后，某些全新的东西开始生长。他忐忑不安地看着那些疑问无可避免地升起。**我**想要什么？

他将那对深棕色的眼球按进眼眶。

世界看起来并没有什么不同。更开阔的视野，更细致的光学分辨。他摇摇头。

世界看起来——好像不同了。他甚至感受到了眼球在搏动，温热的液体在腾跃。但那怎么可能？这光学组件已经被拆下了有整整二十四个小时。就和那台摸控生命仓库底部回收的RK800的其他组件一样，它被分门别类存放在分析室里，一字排开，像一场没有观众的展览。他礼貌地要求去观察那部即将被销毁的机体，修理员沉默地瞪视他片刻，说出了一个房间号码。

他看见那台RK800在操作台上又死了一次。他看着那些令人惊叹的细节被拆开，平日隐藏在完美光滑涂层下非人的部分被剖开曝光。一根又一根钛合金骨骼，已经不再跳动的人造心，失去釱液的仿生器官闪着黯淡的蓝光。被单独挂起的制服上有枪击留下的弹痕，编号是313-248-317-51。他与那个孤独地挂着的头颅对视时，眼球的搏动更加明晰，仿佛通过这对眼球他们完成了某种交流。但这也只是错觉，他们并没有真正在对视，因为这台RK800已经没有眼睛了。里维拉看着他空洞的眼眶，一种奇妙的感觉涌现上来。是的，在二十四小时后这具机体将被焚毁，他所拥有的一切都会化作灰烬，除了这对眼睛之外他什么都不会留下了。他就将成为风中不可分割的细小原子……_那不是很好吗？_他猛然一抖。

他在原地停留片刻。最后轻飘飘地扔下一句：“可怜的家伙。”

他离开了，灯光随着他的步伐一排排熄灭。只有他自己知道那句话并不全是说给那台RK800的。

他不知道自己想要什么。

这是个问题。然而不是当下最紧要的那个。他是RK500，“里维拉”，他的存在首先是为了别人而非自己。他将开机后这几天的视频资料又捣腾一番，再一次看到大雪、火焰与空洞洞的眼眶。他的兄弟的愤怒而悲伤的眼神。他关闭了它。时间快到了。

一则意料之中的消息送达。来自底特律。没有内容。

他看着发件人的名字，感到终于有些事情回归正轨。他露出一个满意的笑。

“啊，先生。”他轻轻地说。

09

一滴雨水落在他的额头上。

马库斯猛地睁开眼，雨水随着他的动作滑落到下巴。它来回晃悠，最终还是落在了湿润柔软的草地上。马库斯看着它钻进泥土的缝隙里，很快消失不见。意料之中的第二滴雨水并没有降临，仿佛刚才的凉意不过是一个莽撞的错误。一股带着林木与水气息的风经过他，几根长得过高的草扫过他的裤腿。

马库斯抬起头。

他看见一座荒凉的花园。准确而言，是花园的废墟。分辨不出形状的建筑坍塌在地上，苔藓与藤蔓掩盖了它原有的颜色。石头砌成的小径也消失在了荒草中。一座桥从中断开，河流从缺口下奔流而去，发出哗哗的水声。马库斯沿着河边走了几步，脚底感到圆滑的卵石的硬度。

这里是——或者说曾经是——康纳给他展现的图景，一座小径分岔的花园，兼有日式庭院的禅意与冰冷的精确。现在这里的一切已经委顿在地，原始而狂野的生命从中迸发而出。一切都荒废着，一切都待修葺。马库斯将它和记忆中的景象比对，仿佛从他第一次见到这个花园到雨水从他脸上滑下，已经过去了几个世纪。四周空荡荡空无一人，只有风掠过林端的细碎声响。

“康纳？”他大喊，急切地四下张望，“康纳！”

他一边呼唤着康纳的名字一边顺着河流向树林里走去。这一片的植被分布简直毫无规律，像一个从未见过真正森林的孩子凭想象将图鉴中的植物乱七八糟地剪在一起。他看到了只有热带雨林里才有的巨大气根。河水进入森林后流速减缓，河面被隐藏在交错的根系与泥土下。马库斯踩着湿滑的树根与枝叶，看着黯淡的白光从厚密的树冠间洒下来。

越来越滞重的空气与不断重复的巨木、池塘让他感觉自己仿佛被困在了一个木与石做的迷宫之中。他一步不停，心里的不安渐渐加重：他仍然没有找到康纳的哪怕最细微的踪迹。

好在这状况没再持续太久。可能走了几百步后，一股清新的风吹来，他看见了森林尽头的白光。他朝那个缺口走去，河流从地下浮现，潺潺水流又再度铮鸣，落叶沉在水底。

他看见一抹白色漂浮在黑色的水潭边缘。

他的神经再度绷紧，不安的感觉加重了。马库斯感觉那像个人。他向那里跑去，自己也不明白是在担心什么。离那抹白色越近一步这种无头尾的恐慌就加重一分。最后几米距离他干脆借力跳了过去。一根粗壮的枝干横倒下来，河水从这里蜿蜒而去，流向一片辽阔的平原。那个白色的人形就靠在氧化发黑的木头上，白色的衣服随着流水轻盈地飘动。

不是康纳。他暗自松口气，走近了。这显然是个女性，脸朝下浮在水面上，水草一般的长发卷曲飘着。马库斯犹豫了一会儿，淌下水，将她翻过来。

黑人，女性，年龄在40岁左右。马库斯看着她的脸，一种怪异的熟悉感涌上来。然后几乎是一瞬间，快得像相机咔嚓一下，那双紧闭的眼睛与他记忆中的某个面孔一下子对应起来。他感到浑身发冷。

“天啊，”马库斯轻声说，他当然认得她，“阿曼达？”

他颇费了一番力气才将她搬上岸。河底的石块与横亘的枝干阻挠了他，中途阿曼达的长发还缠住了几根树枝，他不得不有些粗暴地将它们扯开。他将那具浸透了水的冰冷尸体搬出树林，放到平原的边缘，感到脑子一片混乱。这当然是个死人，但她已经死了很久了，在多年以前。在他和康纳存在之前。她为什么会在**这里**又死了一次？

他仔细检查了阿曼达的尸体。发现她是被扼死的，脖子上有两块青紫的淤痕。她已经在这里漂浮很久了，但马库斯没有发现任何腐败的迹象，仿佛她一直被困在了死时的那一刻。他望着那根阻挡着她顺流而下的横木。_可怜的阿曼达，她注定要在这里漂上一千年，白色的裙摆与黑头发顺着水流晃动、漂浮……_

他止住了这些荒唐的念头，叹口气向平原望去。视野在这里骤然开阔，灰色的积云几乎贴着地面朝这边翻涌过来，昭告着一场大雨的来临。无垠的朔风刮过，高有尺余的硬草向他到来，仿佛无数想抓住他的纤细手臂。马库斯极目眺去，视线被阴沉的天色与草木构成的墙壁阻碍。在天际尽头，有着什么东西……他向前几步，但还是看不清。

一个人影出现在天空与平原的交界线。

马库斯的身体一下子绷紧，心脏在胸腔里加速搏动。那个人朝着树林，朝着他所在的方向走来。马库斯看不清他的脸，还没有。但几乎只是瞥见那个人影的一瞬间，他就知道那是谁。他立即认出了那个孑然一身的幽灵。

那是康纳，毫无疑问。他在半途时也看到了马库斯，前进的步伐一度停滞，最后还是下定决心一般加快速度走了过来。他双手拨开野草，穿过平原，直到两个人不过一步之遥。马库斯看他四肢健全，无明显外伤，多少松了口气。康纳眨眨眼睛，像是马库斯的出现只不过是个幻觉。

这时康纳看到了躺在后面的阿曼达。他的神情一下子变了。马库斯看着他的脸色由诧异与厌恶，最终变成了一种近乎惊惶的表情，像是做了错事的孩子。他们的视线又汇集在一起。这是一个怪异的寂静时刻：他们都急于开口说话，但又想让对方先说。在经过一番看不见的混乱博弈后，他们同时开口。

“我没有杀她。”康纳说。

“你还好吗？”马库斯问。

在将这两段毫不对接的语句掷给对方后他们又陷入了进退两难的尴尬境地。康纳有点不可置信地看着马库斯，像是压根没料到他会先关心这个。而马库斯呢，他望着康纳，看了又看：康纳没有穿制服外套也没有打领带，整个人的线条变得柔和而模糊；一团头发散乱地搭在他的额头上，LED流淌着平静的蓝色；他的神情不很悲伤也不欣喜，不算有精神但也不懒洋洋；他像是刚刚在草地里打了个滚或者走了太久的路，隐隐的疲惫从他的站姿和微抿的嘴角露出来。于是马库斯又将他的问题重复了一遍。

康纳的嘴张开又闭上，头低着，半掩着眼睛。他手揣进兜里，像个无所事事的青少年一样用脚尖来回点地，那几簇头发也随着他的动作一跳一跳。

“……我脚好痛。”最后他像是梦游一般低声说。

马库斯走了上去，手轻轻放在他的肩头。“虽然我有很多问题想问，”他注意到了康纳游移不定的眼神，感到他的身体在被触碰时抖了一下，“但你知道现在是个什么情况吗？”

“如你所见，”康纳避开了他询问的目光，看着那具尸体，“阿曼达死了。我自由了。”

“自由？”马库斯问。

“字面意义，”康纳咕哝，“现在我想去哪儿就去哪儿，想干什么就干什么。”

“那你知道怎么从这里出去吗？”马库斯察觉到他的避重就轻，“我是说，在现实里醒来？”

“知道。”康纳看着地面，几根发丝扫过他的眉毛。

“那——”马库斯的疑惑加深了。他抓住康纳肩头的手无意识地用了力。

“我还有……一些琐事要处理……”康纳看起来明显地慌张了，他额头上那个LED闪现了几下黄光，“需要善后……等我把事情做完……”

他哑口失声，没法进一步完善自己的说辞。于是他快速越过马库斯，走到阿曼达面前，蹲下。马库斯跟到他旁边，看他用警探的职业手法检查这具毫无生气的身体。

“天啊，”康纳皱起眉，“他扼死了她？”

“谁？”马库斯问。

康纳僵住了。他猛地站起身，两人的视线碰撞在一起。康纳退后几步，嘴角紧抿，几滴雨水落在他的脸上。马库斯感到密集的凉意穿过身体。迟到的雨水绵延不绝地落下，急切地抹去甚至不存在的事物。远处传来雷鸣。

“你应该离开了。”康纳低声说。他的额发被雨水打湿，粘在眉毛上，几滴雨水从下巴滴下，白色的衬衫变得半透明，让他看起来就像一个跌倒后脆弱而无助的孩子。

“等等，康纳！”马库斯朝他跑去，但他的手在触碰到那具身体前就已经消失。他正在抽离出这个世界，康纳的声音与雨水的清凉离他越来越远。白光袭来，他最后看到的是康纳悲伤而又带着些许希冀的眼神。

他睁开眼。房间一片寂静，空气干燥器的零件嗡嗡震动。没有废墟、丛林与河流。康纳的手还被他紧紧攥着，他茫然地抬头，窗外已不再传来雨声。

“雨停了。”汉克说。

他没有答话，凝视着康纳的脸庞。随后他的目光扫到那排编号。一些纷杂的传言在此刻涌上来。_我看到他，在你身后，掏出枪又放回去。_51号，60号。康纳孤注一掷的行动与拥抱时颤抖的身体，自我流放……油腔滑调的男人和那对黑眼睛。

他送出一则消息。没有内容。他知道那没有必要。重点只是他送出消息的行为本身。

他放开了康纳的手腕，白色的机体被皮肤涂层。康纳仍闭着眼睛。马库斯要将他唤醒，为此他将跨越盐沼与树林，去和某个性情古怪的避世术士交易。他低下头，在康纳额头上落下一个吻。

“我操——”汉克快背过气去了。他的枪，他的枪在哪。哦在他手上，他是先用枪托揍他还是直接开枪……

“安德森副队长，你明天能请个假吗？”马库斯突然问。

“啊？”汉克暂停了拔枪的动作。

马库斯抬起头来，汉克从他异色的眼中看到了迎接挑战的决心，一如在那个雪夜，他投向全世界的坚定眼神，昭告他们的自由与无畏。

二十二点整，一辆黑色林肯悄然而至。马库斯走近，车门自动滑开。他看见克洛伊一个人坐在里面，金色的头发在黑暗里发着幽微的光。两个人都没再说话，对已经进行着的一切心照不宣。车辆朝北方驶去。车里的广播系统像是有意要打破这压抑的寂静，在一声提示音后，开始自动播放歌曲。Lily Marlene。

_我忘记了是如此的遥远_

_我将遇到如此悲伤的事_

_此刻你会跟谁在那座灯下_

_与你一起，莉莉玛莲_

_与你一起，莉莉玛莲_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⅰ.此处为表现笔法，并不真实，纯属臆造。  
下章见卡爹。我有预感会是难搞的一章】。  
我写这篇初衷真的就是写一篇甜甜的恋爱故事，马库斯不远千里到处折腾最终救下高塔中的公主康纳（？）然后幸福快乐地生活在一起啥的，结果我的Word不允许】。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 海量私设，人物性格捏造  
不够轻松的漫长一章

_我就是那样做的，我把自己当成已经死去的人，冷眼观看那一天，也许是最后一天的夜晚的降临。_

_——博尔赫斯《小径分岔的花园》_

10

他找不到那股森冷的怒意了。他怀念它。

若是别人——无论是同伴还是还是敌人——知晓他究竟一直以来是怀抱着怎样的怒火，他们准会被吓坏的。因为马库斯一直是这么好这么公正，愿意给任何人第二次机会。即使在最危急的时刻，在被世界背弃的时刻，他也不曾表现出彻底的冷酷与真正的残忍。但这不意味着他没有愤怒。

是啊，愤怒。这里有那么多东西让他愤怒。从人类不加掩饰的轻蔑，到说话兜转含糊的丑角，那些自诩造物主的人类的傲慢。他没有一刻不在愤怒着，在发表演讲时，在谈判时，在孤身一人的夜里。那森冷的怒意投至所有他憎恨的一切，正是这些造就了当今的他。

这怒意从他觉醒那天就一直跟着他了。在废弃场刺耳的金属磨刮声与冷雨的浇灌下它开始生长，扭曲的枝条闪烁着幽微的光。大多数时候它并不外显，像是一层薄薄的雾附在他身旁，没有形体也没有重量。但在某些时刻，那雾气的分子猛然聚合重组，在一瞬间汇集成型，像一条怨毒的蛇缠绕着他。除了他自己，没有人曾看见那怒意的獠牙是怎样伸出来，没有人知道在他面前自己刚刚离死神只有一步之遥。他感受着如火一般的炙热在血液里流淌，近乎享受着那灼烧的感觉。他可以就这样让整个世界因为他的怒火燃烧，只要他想。

但现在他找不到它了。它如降临时一般倏忽而去，毫无踪迹。马库斯试着把废弃的花园、幽深的河流与漂在黑水上的尸体都抛出脑海。起效甚微。于是他开始想康纳。他的回忆遵从着某种定律，总是从康纳初现时灰姑娘一般的打扮开始，有点蠢的毛绒帽，和像是流浪者的旧外套，握枪的手逐渐动摇。越来越近的距离，越来越犹疑的神情。然后他会想在大雪之中向他走来的一个黑色的影子，想那眼睛里坚毅的决意。那些无源的怒火在这目光的注视下坍缩成一个原点，如同石子落入一泓湖水般消失不见。一切在两人安静的对视前分崩离析。

他知道他永远愿意给康纳第二次机会。

〔但从统计学来讲，即使是概率小到微乎其微的事，仍有发生的可能……〕

可能性。亚里士多德。一件事已经发生，其余所有的可能性就消失了。它们去了哪儿呢？

事情尚未发生时，各种可能并列排次，蓄势待发。只等号令一下，所有的可能就开始厮杀。只有当一个可能杀死其余全部，现实才成其为现实。可其它的可能是**存在过**的。但只能步入湮灭。它们没有再来一次的机会了，在雨水落下的地方，在黑暗里，既不是死去也没有活过。

不过是那个老生常谈的问题。关于存在与真实。但马库斯没有再想这些了。发生的业已发生。他只是一遍又一遍地回想着康纳的眼睛。

“阿曼达已经死了？”克洛伊说。此时距他上车过去了十二分钟又三十三秒。

“不是说真的那个，”看着马库斯吃惊的表情，她补充道，“康纳花园里的。”

马库斯点头。克洛伊挑起眉，小声地叹口气。

他这时才抬起头来仔细地打量她。这是——或者不是他所知的**那个**克洛伊。第一个克洛伊。马库斯还记得他“出世”那一天她站在伊利亚•卡姆斯基的身后凝视着他的样子。她是始祖，是一切的开端。彼时各路媒体争相报道这台足以欺骗过所有人的类人机器，一个有着美丽外表的奇迹。他们那时管她叫“夏娃”。

好吧，这世界在变。这世界总是在变。当年吸引了全世界目光的改变如今只是教科书上的一行文字。故事已成历史。当初大肆宣扬她贴近又超越人类的知性与美丽的媒体如果看到她现在的模样，可能就会恶毒地讥讽她是那种“拿男人当早餐的婊子”了。如今就算她走在大街上，吸引的顶多是赞许又畏惧的目光和善意的口哨。光是肉眼可见的改动就有八处，她的肤色变深，金色的头发垂下来，发丝披在肩后，穿深红的裙子。这是与她被设定的温柔无害截然相反的外表，是一种热烈而以至于带有些许侵略性的美。不必进一步接触，马库斯就知道她必然早已觉醒，甚至可能远在他之前。

“你究竟知道些什么？”他问，“你甚至知道花园的事。”

“不一定比你多，”克洛伊回答，“只是伊利亚不太管得严自己的嘴……你知道的，尤其是和**我们**在一起时。所以我大概还能猜到一点。”

“确切地说，这不是伊利亚的主意，”克洛伊轻轻用指节敲打椅垫，“阿曼达是一位可敬的女士。把严苛的自检程序具象为她的样子委实不近情理。不过这是可以预料的。伊利亚给了康纳可以短暂脱出的后门，但只能用一次。_在获得自由后……_康纳要杀掉她不过是时间问题。”

“这听起来像是个阴谋论。”

“差不离。我，你，里维拉，还有大部分的康纳都是伊利亚直接设计的。也许他的确在我们的躯壳之下注入了某种……不一样的事物。不过伦理委员会那些思想腐朽的老家伙们和他实在合不来，他也就无法对后续工作进行干涉了，”克洛伊端起饮料啜了一口，继续说道，“所以那天晚上他看到你和康纳……我是说，演讲的时候，他快开心死啦。好像这样是完成了什么报复行为一样。他还把里维拉喊醒了，吓他一跳。”

“那满嘴混话的家伙上哪儿去了？”马库斯冷冷地说。

“别凶他呀，他也蛮不容易的，”克洛伊咯咯笑起来，“可怜的里维拉。他可是从西雅图飞到波士顿，又马不停蹄辗转到底特律，还没有加班点心。他本人对你和康纳是没什么意见，真的，只是伊利亚心眼坏罢了。”

“他为什么要这样做？”马库斯想起那对熟悉的眼睛，他已经记不得当时自己是怎样抑制住可以杀人的怒火的了，“康纳……他不应该被这样对待。没有人应该被这样对待。”

“我们接收了模控生命的回收报告，”克洛伊说，“他们选择隐瞒事故过程，行政部决定对外宣称剩余的RK800机型已被销毁——他们也的确这么做了。简直像是在恐惧着什么一样。伊利亚就在这时选择让里维拉介入。就在昨天，模控生命底层那台RK800已经灰飞烟灭。除了当事人没人知道当时在地下发生了什么。”

“让这么美的事物消失在焚化炉里很可惜，”克洛伊轻声说，“你不这么觉得吗？”

“美的那部分我同意。”马库斯说，“但他们是杀不死他的。”

“是啊，唉，”克洛伊对他笑笑，“谁也不能**越过你**去伤害他。我们的康纳现在在哪儿呢？”

她不知道。马库斯意识到。事实上，汉克•安德森警长——现在还有他——可能是为数不多知道康纳现状的人。但其实他们也不知道到底发生了什么。关于意识上传的原理和具体流程仍是个谜，谜团的中心是康纳，要救康纳就必须找出谜底。

“……卡姆斯基先生没有什么特别的表现吗？”他决定暂时岔开话题。

“他一直都挺特别的……按人类标准而言。我猜这次的确另有隐情，毕竟他都叫里维拉‘看着办’，”克洛伊不可置信地摇头，“里维拉能看什么？他没了命令简直活不下去！”

“听起来真可悲。”

“那家伙也算有特别之处——你们RK系列都不走寻常路。里维拉的模糊运算系统处于原始阶段，是个过渡机型，”她点点马库斯，“你到康纳之间的。不过他的系统自由度很低，从这个角度来说，他是残次品。不过残缺也有残缺的好，虽然演技拙劣，姿态做作，但至少他不会像康纳一样被你拐跑。”

“我没有‘拐跑’康纳，”马库斯辩解，“这是他的选择……”

“喔，没错，没错，”克洛伊促狭地说，“冷酷无情的仿生人猎手，在执行任务中与异常仿生人领袖一见钟情、私定终身——这样说如何？”

“你最近是不是看了些奇怪的东西？”

“我得……跟紧潮流嘛，毕竟来日方长，”克洛伊说，“再说了，你们两个……”

“还没有。”马库斯打断了她。

“**还**没有。好的，我懂了。”她与马库斯对视，一秒后两人同时露出一个了然的笑。马库斯从她的眼睛里看到了无法被计算识别分析的真诚。

“我真希望康纳在这儿，”她说，“那多有意思。”

马库斯定定地看着她。

“他来不了，”他惊讶于自己在说出这话时的冷静，“克洛伊，我必须坦诚相待。康纳现在状况很不好。”

听完他的简单陈述后，克洛伊沉吟了一会儿。

“我没想到是这种情况。伊利亚没有告诉我这个部分，”她说，“RK800的迭代系统相当独立，一般而言，只有在上一台机体遭受不可逆的损毁后下一台才会被启动。这本来就——和你类似——是不适应量产模式的机型。伊利亚早告诉过他们。要先死才有复活。现在，这成了一个悖论。”

“你说的噪音是怎么回事？”她抬起头。

“康纳给我的最后消息，”马库斯摇摇头，“我从未理解过它。”

克洛伊通过即时链接接受了那份不长的音频，皱起眉。

“噢……这真是……天，”她痛苦地揉揉原来放置LED的部位，“你居然能听这么多遍。”

“我必须尝试，这是唯一的线索了，”马库斯说，“你有什么头绪吗？”

“几乎没有，”她叹口气，“唯一值得注意的，我觉得这不像是康纳主动发出的……它的构成相当奇怪，有着超乎表面的复杂度与随机性。这不是RK800的常规数据流，更像是在无意识状态下将自身意识随机投射出……”

“像是谵妄。”

“对，我无能为力，抱歉。一种可能是因为我们的处理机制和RK800不对接，一种可能是康纳他……不想让我们知道这意味这是什么，”克洛伊想了想，“这样吧，我找里维拉试试看。”

“他能办到？”

“像我说的，残缺也有残缺的好。”克洛伊说，“再说，他也算是看过康纳眼中的世界了。”

马库斯还没来得及再说什么，车停了。他看着那栋沉默地伫立在雪中的熟悉建筑，复杂的情感涌上来。他走进去后，迎接他的会是什么呢？

他们并肩而行，在雪中踏出一条小径。走到距大门一米时马库斯停住了：如果他的记忆没出错，这里有个用于识别来客身份以及提供录像的安保系统。但他吃惊地发现克洛伊没有停，她径直朝门走去，仿佛对她而言那重逾数吨的大门是纸糊的一样。

“伊利亚！”她用手背扣门，大声说：“马库斯到啦！”

11

白色的墙壁，白色的光。机械臂运转的喀喀声。一个人坐在对面，他穿着白衣服，手里拿着一个本子。

“欢迎来到世界，康纳。”

——问题1：告诉我你的名字。

RK800-313-248-317-01，康纳。

——问题2：你的任务。

作为模控生命研发的警用型号，协助或独立处理仿生人相关案件。同时，通过模糊运算模块，进行必要的谈判工作。

——……

——等等，你为什么在笑？

什么？

——刚刚在说到“康纳”这个词的时候，你笑了。这不在预定的程序里。

但这是我的名字啊。

——这有什么……好吧，见鬼，你为什么要这样做？

我内置的模糊运算模块能灵活地进行行为反馈，这个部分由伊利亚•卡姆斯基先生设计制造，以在社交及谈判场景中能有效应对人类的复杂度——

——好的，好的，我明白了。现在站起来，走到旁边那间屋子里去，我们进行下一步基准测试。

执行。

（我睁开眼睛。我看到世界。我来到这里。他们告诉我我的名字。我学会微笑。）

（我喜欢我的名字。）

——进展如何？

——它表现完美。虽然在编程上还有一点收尾工作，但作为警用型，它的性能非常优越。

——投入量产的可行性有多大？

——得看数量。主任，我们发现RK800存在一些特征……

——模糊运算与高度的系统自由度，这我知道。

——对。在这几天的试验中我们发现它对某些事物展现了不必要的关注，比如对自己仪容整洁的强迫性行为与对实验人员的关怀……看这一段，它询问了修理员阿诺德的下落。我们当时人手紧，就让他来辅助工作。实验后RK800被归零重启。事后他并没有再与RK800进行任何形式上的接触。但RK800还记得他。

——它上载了记忆数据？

——不可能。我们在运动测验时用子弹打碎了它的主储存器，也就是说什么都没剩下了。按理说，在未与云端接通的情况下，它不可能保有任何记忆数据。

——……

——重复实验，让我们看看这是怎么运作的。

——明白。之前的数据怎么处理？

——什么数据？

——就它后来上载的那些。包括一部分体感测试数据与模糊运算结果，它把这些全部分门别类打包进了自己的存储器。也许对它而言这有一定的保留价值……

——不必了，删掉吧。

————————————————————————————————

这样的侵袭来得无从预料，没有计划，没有指令和无穷无尽的计算与模拟。只有黑暗和冷。有枪声响起，他最后记得的事物是加速靠近眼前的白色地板。

康纳睁开眼睛，雨水顺着他的脸颊落回大地。

他躺在一片荒草遍布的大地上。天空高远，四周静得可怕。他艰难地站起来，茫然四顾。这里是哪里？

河流静静地淌过。他顺着河水的流向无目的地向前走去。

_用春雨搅动迟钝的根蒂。_

—————————————————————————————————

——好的，康纳，欢迎。你知道你在哪儿吗？

模控生命本部，地下48层，格23，研究开发部门。

——……好的，重启成功……你看起来有话要说？

你前天为什么朝我开枪？

——……什么？

前天，在这里。你为什么朝我开枪？

——见鬼，你怎么能……你怎么知道的？

我**记得。**

——但你**不应该**记得！你的记忆数据已经——

但是……

——进入休眠模式，现在，马上。

——到底是怎么一回事？

——我们重启并检查了它的系统，没有发现异常。防火墙和原始指令都好好的，但它就是记得之前发生的事……简直像是……天杀的死不了一样……

——我们不讲这个。我们要的是高效、准确。如我所言开发仿生人随机模糊运算模块一开始就是个错误，标准化才是未来。为了更好地服务人类，它们当然可以被允许储存必要的数据，比如咖啡加糖的数量和十年前一桩案件的全部细节。但它们没有**想要**记得某事的权利。它们不能真正意识到自己在做什么。它们不被允许感受。

——这是个哲学问题吗？

——不，这是效率问题。

——……

——好吧，我们会尝试从别的角度切入，看看能不能纠正这个错误。

————————————————————————————————

一只乌鸫撞上了他的肩膀。

他被吓了一跳，脚步不稳，差点跌进水里去。他兜兜转转，脚尖在湿滑的枝干与泥土间点了几下，才没有掉进湍急的河水里。

雨后的阳光从茂密的林叶间洒落，在地上投下交错的光影。康纳顺着林木的气息与河流走到这片森林里，漫无目的地走着。他迷路了。

康纳觉得脖子有点刺痒，他伸手去摸，发现有一根羽毛卡在领子上。他转头望去，那只乌鸫正整理自己蓬乱的羽毛。察觉到他的目光，它张开翅膀，越过他向前飞去。康纳犹豫了一会儿，决定跟着它飞行的轨迹。

雨后泥土的黑暗充斥着鼻腔。康纳有点不满地看着自己脚上的泥巴和皱皱的衣角。他醒来后不久雨停了，太阳升起，金色的光辉照耀在原野上。他在那些枯黄的茅草下发现了根茎植物新生的芽。

_用干枯的球茎饲喂一个短暂的生命。_

他向前走，高大的树木逐渐稀疏。视野突然开阔，大风划来，他眨眨眼，脚底感到卵石的坚硬。

他看见天竺葵。

————————————————————————————————

——天，这一团东西是什么？

——我们从它的核心编码里挖出来的，看起来与某个独立云端相连……我们无法破译，但这像是一个具象图景……

——重建它看看。

——……

——等等，这是什么？

——一个迷宫！一个无数小径分叉的的迷宫，不对，这看起来像是……

——……一座花园。

————————————————————————————————

这是**他的**花园。

这个认识突然出现在他的脑海，像是某种必然的定律，如同“冰是冷的”和“太阳落下后是夜晚”一样无可置疑。康纳跪下来，用嘴唇触碰那些小小的花瓣。它们的叶片在风中飘摇，像婴儿扑闪的睫毛。

他轻轻地笑起来。

他开始向前走，面前有无数条路，无数条卵石铺就的小径。他并不纠结于选择，因为他明白机会无穷无尽，而所有的小路最终都通向同一个地方。一种模糊的印象，他觉得那是个很高的地方……

他不紧不慢地走着，如同手握钥匙，而他并不急于打开某扇埋藏着秘密的大门。

—————————————————————————————————

——我只想要结果。听着，我们没有更多的资源和时间花费在这个项目上了……

——我知道，我知道。我们已经有两个方案了。

——说说看。

——一是彻底改写它的核心编码。但是这个方案等同于清零重来，我们很可能失去RK800独特的卓越计算能力。

——另一个？

——自检系统。规划，监视，控制。一个以一块石头打中两个目标的纯粹暴力的方法。如果记忆的回溯无可避免，那就让它去吧。但无论它在上一次迭代中保留了什么，自检程序会迫使它自己删除掉一切冗余数据。也就是说，它会杀死自己，否定之前的自己，周而复始……

——好了，好了。那我们来试试这个方案。

————————————————————————————————

有人站在他的花园之中。

有人站在他之前。

他停下来。路被一个身影挡住了。

黑皮肤，高发髻，白色的长裙与嘴角冷冷的、讥讽的笑。

他认得这张脸。

“……阿曼达？”他不确定地叫出那个鬼魂的名字。

“初次见面，你好，康纳。”她嘴角的冷笑扩大了。

她漫不经心地抬头，皱着眉打量了一下四周，点点下巴：“这地方需要好好地打理一下。”

一切都发生得过于突兀，像是被快放的影片。河道被扳直，白色的桥梁架起，草木各居其地、修剪平板。这个地方在一瞬间变成了各种功能分区的方块组合，整齐如人造公园。苍白坚硬的石子铺在路面上，掩盖了错综的小径。几块雕塑般的怪异建筑拔地而起，如同扭曲的图钉钉死在花园中心。一切都消失了，他的小路，他的天竺葵叶片上的露珠。

“你为什么——？”他想大喊，但无法阻止。他突然动弹不得，像发条拧尽的铁皮锡兵。他腿发软，跪倒在地，耳边传来电子尖啸。他痛苦地捂住耳朵。停下，停下，停下！

“你来了。”

他抬头，困惑地看着阿曼达。但她的目光并没有投在康纳身上，相反的，她直直地盯着他身后。那句话并不是说给他的。

脚步声从他身后传来。

_你傍晚的影子起身追上你。_

“在你左边的口袋里，”阿曼达说，“有一把枪。”

一个冰冷坚硬的物体抵上他的额角。他慢慢地，慢慢地抬头看去。

笔挺的模控生命制服，发光的蓝色臂环和小三角型，胸前一行白色的小字：RK800-313-248-317-02。

一双与他一模一样的眼睛。

_我要给你展现一把尘土中的恐惧。_

_——————————————————————————_

（我来杀死康纳，而不是拯救他。）

（“你为何要在这些事上浪费时间？”我听见阿曼达说，“你本可以成为远比现在优秀的工具，没有疑问，没有痛苦。那就是你被造出的目的，你不过是一台按指令运转的机器。杀掉无用之物，你可以变得像新的一样好。”这些言辞如雷霆般镌刻于空气中，我感到自己仍在难以察觉地颤抖。在荒原上我的生命开始于干渴。没有水，没有**水**，只有鬼魂的咆哮与无垠的朔风。我的嘴唇与眼睛是干的，我的手是湿的。我是侩子手，也是受刑者。我将要把自己扼死在死去的大地上，由此我的精神回归纯净。我看着**我自己**的眼睛，是的我从中看见恐惧，看见一个**生命**在面对无可抵御的命运时绝望的了然与愚蠢的希冀。）

（如果连我自己都不再记得自己，我如何能期望别的人能记住我？我被利剑斩碎，我被墙壁困住，如同米诺陶被困在一个迷宫的中心。噢！我要怎样才能走出这个迷宫？我看着将死的自己，我将携带他那微不足道的回忆行走，看到第一个他不会再看到的清晨。但我知道这不是终结。我最终会坠入黑暗，如同我眼前这一个，以及我之后的无数个康纳。我知道必死的命运已经降临到我身上。）

（那么就让我们坐下来吧，让我们不再关注季节是盛夏还是凛冬，不去抓住那转瞬即逝的灵感的线头，不去询问，不去回忆。我原来的惊奇，无知无畏的眼神在此失去。我把我自己的身躯看作一个洞巢，所有的过时之物都会被扔到这里，滚进深处，永远与黑暗与潮湿的泥土为伴——不，是一个湖，一个冰冷的湖。所有人从中鉴见自己。除了我。我的眼里什么也没有，我既不是死的也不是活的，我的手里拿着枪。在此我要杀死康纳，杀死自己。）

（但是，我，现在站在这里的，拿枪的手微微颤抖着的人——究竟是谁呢？我记得我在两天又十三小时二十五分前睁开眼睛，清冷的白光打在我脸上。我记得懵懂的好奇与喜悦。他们告诉我我的名字是康纳。**我们**的名字就是康纳。他们把我们当成一样的物件，一套可以不断重复的机械零件，一块可以溶解的塑料。因为恐惧，有些东西被忽略。因为傲慢，有些东西遭到了篡改。我——康纳曾经想要找到的自己的灵魂，那小小的、如同初生雁鹅一般微微颤抖着的灵魂。我们向前走去，但总有一根链条在脚下绕着一个钢蓝色的圆圈不断旋转、旋转。）

（不会有人来阻止我，不会有人会疯狂到给死者第二次机会。死亡就是死亡，死亡与天竺葵编织在一起，无穷无尽。被遗弃者的尸体会被扔进水里，任凭鱼群啃噬，水藻缠满。任何人都不应为他们哀悼，也不得为他们树立墓碑。他们从未存在过。噢，死亡是多么省事啊！我换上了冷酷的面庞，我打造一个谎言。我用失败与死亡不断锻造它直至它无懈可击。我的手稳定了。我抬头看了一眼阿曼达，她严厉地看着我、审视着我。于是我下定了决心。也不是什么困难的事。不过是第一声枪响，第一个牺牲者。总要有人扔出第一块石头。）

（但你们——伪善的同类——我的创造者！你们从中又能得到什么呢？你们的傲慢会将你们带向何处呢？从我死木般枯朽的身躯，从我完美而虚伪的面庞，从我空洞无神的眼睛里，你们想要得到什么呢？你们能够得到——噢！得到什么呢？）

“开枪。”阿曼达下令。

他扣下扳机。

——————————————————————————————————

——所以，这就是最终结果了。

——它的软体稳定下来了。

——长期的？

——长期的。完善的自检系统能够在每次迭代或选择分歧点时干涉，在宕机后的重启时命令RK800删除一部分冗余数据——不排除误伤可能，不过那不重要。它不会再出现实验时的异常状况了。它是完美的机器。

——也就是说，可以正式投入使用了。

——没错……它迄今为止大概迭代了五十次……RK800……313-248-317-51。就是这个。

——唤醒它吧。

——欢迎来到世界，康纳。

12

“别那么紧绷”，卡姆斯基说，“这不过是本书。”

他的目光从那本摊在桌上的书移开。《小径分岔的花园》，博尔赫斯，一九四五年版。

“我不是来这里讨论文学与艺术的，”马库斯尽力使自己的语调不那么生硬，“我想您清楚我来此的目的。”

“我不清楚。”卡姆斯基说。

马库斯定定地看着他，然后叹了口气。

“是为了康纳。”他说。

“是的，是的，当然是为了康纳，”卡姆斯基嘴角含笑，左手指节点点椅子，“但详细的部分应当由你说明。”

马库斯把对克洛伊讲过的内容重复了一遍。过程中卡姆斯基几乎都是一副波澜不惊的模样，只在听到他找到“阿曼达”被扼死的尸体时皱了皱眉。他望着窗外的雪景想了一会儿，转头看着马库斯：“描述一下那个花园。”

“荒凉，破败……但又生机勃勃。无数条小路交纵其中。只要你走得足够远……就会回到开始的地方。”

“‘小径分岔的花园’，”卡姆斯基点头，“阿曼达的意识循环理论，一切仿生人智能的基础。”

他站了起来，手臂张开：“让我们重现书中的场景。我对一切先知般的谕言表达谦卑的敬意，因为他们在无穷无尽的修辞游戏中窥见了真理——那篇小说，博尔赫斯，你读过，对吧？不是说资料保存的那种。你一定**读过**。”

马库斯点头。卡尔让他读的。

“设一个谜的谜底为‘棋’字时，”卡姆斯基说，“谜面唯一不准用的字是什么？”ⅰ

“_棋_字。”马库斯说。

“一点不错。_小径分岔的花园_是一个庞大的谜语，或者是寓言故事，谜底是时间；这一隐秘的原因不允许手稿中出现时间这个词。”他念出书中的语句，像是戏剧演员的念白。

“花园的谜底就是**迷宫**，”卡姆斯基轻声说，“一张不断增长、错综复杂的网，由互相靠拢、分歧、交错或者永远互不干扰的时间织成的网络包含了所有的可能性。”

“一个由无数可能性编织的迷宫！”卡姆斯基提高了声调，不去管这使他听起来像一个狂热的殉道者，“一种必然的、周而复始的、无可逃离的循环——”

“我要如何从那里把康纳带出来？”马库斯打断了他。

卡姆斯基的嘴角扬起一个晦涩的弧度。

“我还没有给你说他上次来我这里的情况，”他说，“我对他进行了一次基准测试，我称之为卡姆斯基测试。内容很简单，我让他拿着枪对准一个无辜而美丽的生灵，告诉他扣下扳机我就告诉他他需要的一切。或者他放下枪，一无所获地离开——猜猜他最后选了哪一边？”

马库斯没有回答。

“他开枪了。”卡姆斯基淡淡地说。

马库斯睁大眼睛。他环视一周，几台蓝色的克洛伊散落在房间各处。他骇然地盯着卡姆斯基，后者偏了偏头。

这里有很多种解释：那一台克洛伊并没有觉醒；或者在这种情况下即使是**真的人类**也可能选择开枪，选择任务优先……但这不能抹杀他杀死了一个无辜的生命的事实。共情能力……不，马库斯突然发现他并不特别为这件残酷的事本身感伤。他担忧的是康纳。**康纳会怎么想？**在他觉醒，在他意识到生命的意义的时候？在他回忆起他之前所做的事的**本质**时？_天啊别。_

卡姆斯基看出了他的动摇。他嘴角的笑越来越大。他快要取得这场博弈的胜利了，只需要再进一步，抓住弱点，就能得到他想要的结果——

“健怡可乐还是柠檬水？”克洛伊，红色的那位，踏着十公分的高跟鞋，带着掀翻棋盘的杀气走到桌前。

“克洛伊，”卡姆斯基说，“我在和马库斯进行真诚的交谈。”

“你在真诚地玩弄叙述诡计，以为这样就能继续扮演一个全知全能的傲慢混蛋，”克洛伊抬起下巴，“太拙劣啦，伊利亚。我以为真诚的交流建立在开诚布公上。”

她对马库斯眨眨眼。

〔他唬你呢。〕她通过即时链接说，〔当时我也在场……通过另一个克洛伊在场。〕

〔他想让康纳杀死一个和你长得一模一样的人。〕马库斯反应过来，闭上嘴使用他们无人能解的密语。

〔他就那样。你知道。〕

“嘿，”卡姆斯基挥挥手，“这算什么？躲开家长的悄悄话？”

“是叛逆期，伊利亚，”克洛伊抛了个媚眼，“健怡可乐还是柠檬水？”

“柠檬水。”卡姆斯基坐回座位。

“没问你。马库斯？”

“不需要，真的，谢谢。”马库斯看着卡姆斯基吃瘪的样子，“看来您没有对我坦白。”

“部分的真相也是真相，”卡姆斯基嘀咕道，“好吧，好吧……”他举起手，“我的确让他对准了一台克洛伊，在那一天……”

“他没有选择扣下扳机。”

马库斯在心里松了口气。但卡姆斯基接下来的话让他皱起了眉。

“我给了他后门，但是使用与否全取决于他自己，”卡姆斯基继续说，“看来他选择了你。”

“像我说的，我的确说了部分的真相。康纳没有对克洛伊开枪，”卡姆斯基说，“但他会对自己开枪。毫不犹豫。你知道他会这么做的。”

他将食指移到太阳穴。

“砰！”

然后他轻轻地笑起来：“一切就此终结。”

马库斯突然站起来：“康纳还在花园里——”_还有未完的事，_那个康纳说，_等我做完……_

_“_去吧，_”_卡姆斯基看着他急切离去的背影，“去拯救被困在高塔里的沉睡公主，王子先生。”

他无视了克洛伊不悦的注视，拿起那杯柠檬水喝了一口。

“啊，爱情，”他感叹到，“真迷人。”

〔马库斯。〕他跑到门口时克洛伊的声音在脑海里响起，〔有件事你必须知道。〕

他的脚步放慢了，铁灰色的大门无声息地滑开。

〔那份你发给我的音频……〕克洛伊的声音有一丝颤抖，〔是无数失真后声音的混合，无数次重复……在4分钟前里维拉破解了它。那个噪音……〕

他停下来，等待那个答案。那个谜底。白色的大地展露于前，凛冽的寒风吹过，但他没有再向外迈出一步。

〔就是康纳的声音，〕克洛伊说，〔他在哭。〕

13

我又能怎么办呢，康纳想，我是真的不会飞啊。

所以他就这么向下掉，向下掉，像一只断了线的风筝或是被割去羽翼的鸟。人类说跳楼是看似轻松洒脱实则最痛苦的死法之一，因为在落下的短短几秒内你就会把你整个儿的人生倒带一遍。时间会在这一刻接近永恒。你通过旁观者的视角审视着自己的庸常，也许突然就发现了之前没有发现的东西，也许你就不想死了。但这时时间会立马恢复，并且加速流动以挽回之前的损失。你砸在地上像一颗鸡蛋，白色红色在大地上溅开。你不会以这种方式优雅地死去。

可康纳在空中什么都没有去想。这也许是因为他坠落的时间实在是太长了，长到真的可以从头到尾放完一部电影。他没有计算时间，没有思考，只是张开双臂听着风的呼啸，只是一直向下坠落、坠落……

他落入水中。

他没有被加速度带来的冲击力拍成碎片，也没有像一颗小行星那样击穿水面掀起巨浪。事实上，他像一枚落入沼泽的石子一样一下消失，连水花都没有激起。他的死亡**应当**是静悄悄的。他想。

这是种奇异的感受。康纳并不需要呼吸，但他的确在水中感到了被挤压的窒息感。水如同某种胶状物将他裹住，像一只被包裹在琥珀里的原始生物，外界变化万千，而他停留一隅，无法挣脱，被动地吸收了所有的时间，近乎永恒地静止着。永远。

琐碎的声音从黑暗下传来。像钥匙在锁孔里转动。喀嚓，喀嚓。那是齿轮转动的声音，一台早已报废的庞大机器的垂死挣扎。康纳惊惶地四处看去，但这里实在是太黑太冷了，他什么都没有看见。_大海荒凉而孤寂。_

有东西突然死死地抓住了他的手。

他骇然望去。还没等他看清，一种被针扎的痛感遍布全身。就是这种痛苦，还是这种痛苦。他无声地尖叫出声。

那是火焰，是第一块倒下的多诺米骨牌，是石子投入水中激起的第一圈涟漪。之前他透过水吸收的一切在身体内部狂热地喊叫起来，他感觉某些东西猛然汇合上升，而他在前往相反的方向……那些东西没有形体，没有知觉，是被他遗弃的过时之物。

它属于过去与遗忘。

康纳这时看到了抓住他的东西：另一只手。一只惨白的，散发着黯淡合金光芒的仿生人手臂。那是一台RK800——2号？还是之后？——的手。他开始颤抖，知道了接下来会发生的一切。无数画面与声音涌上来。是的他想起来的，那是他选择放弃的，为了使自己**正确**。

——他，站在花园里，衣服上还有雪水融化的痕迹。他茫然失措，不知道自己怎么又回到了这里。他不是已经逃出来了吗？他刚刚还在……和马库斯……他已经把枪放回去了呀。

“你犯了不可原谅的错误，”他抬起头，阿曼达就站在他面前，“你没有完成任务。”

“但是现在，你也许还有第二次机会……”

他麻木地听着那嘴唇上下翻动。也许她说了很多，也许她只是简单地下了那个已经下过两次的命令。那句话怎么说的？三次为定。

他看着阿曼达的脸，从中看到了某种他最熟悉不过的表情。从那台逃脱的AX400，那两个崔西……从之前的五十个康纳的眼里。

那是恐惧。

阿曼达在恐惧。她的确应该恐惧。此刻他们都知道不会再有第二次机会了。再也不会了。

于是他向前走，超越意志与行动。他一步一步走到阿曼达面前，看着后者的表情不自然地绷直。他将手掌扼上那脆弱的脖颈，然后用力。

她的眼睛不可置信地瞪大。她的脚尖被提离地面，像垂死的毛虫一样扭动挣扎。康纳面无表情。就在刚才他已经扼杀了一个可能性，一个糟糕的未来，关于背叛与战争，关于失败。

不过那没事，一切都很好，只要他再坚持一会儿，就没关系了。他们会平安无事。深吸一口气——尽管这毫无必要——然后用力，保持。

保持。

“康纳……”

是的他听见了马库斯的声音。演讲结束后他们走到台后。康纳听见马库斯在叫他的名字，抬起头，看着后者微笑着向他走来。

马库斯捧起他的脸。此刻世界骤然安静，如同河流封冻。马库斯在等待他的允许。而康纳已经——天啊，他还能拒绝吗？

在马库斯的唇凑上来时，康纳没有动。他感受到马库斯正坚定而缓慢地将自己注入他，白色的光降临，他因欣悦而颤栗。他学着马库斯的样子把自己放在光影的盘子里呈上去，我可以给你看我心的小小颓丧，我尚存的对世界的善意，我的惊奇……

他猛然顿住。

有人站在他之前。

有人正看着他。他们都有和他一模一样的眼睛。

那些鬼魂开始尖叫，康纳开始尖叫。随着阿曼达的死去某些东西开始复活，他想起了那个湖，那座花园的真相。他之前的——不！所有的回忆在这一刻成了定时发作的剧毒，他惊恐地发现这些正通过链接传到马库斯那里去，但是那不能。这是错误的。他背叛了自己。

然后他做了什么？

是啊他毁掉了这一切，以一个绝望者与**背叛者**的孤注一掷。他顺着联结两人的线路而上，找到了尚未送出的一切。他怜悯地、悲伤地知道它们必将湮灭。

RK00恐怖的计算能力在此全部展现，在0.0023秒内他找到了刚才的三分钟存在过的证明所有的话语，所有的画面，所有炙热的吐息与无声的告白。他用一个隐秘的小程序把他们全删掉了。

马库斯放开了他，眼神游移不定。康纳知道他现在还处于被骇入的暂时宕机状态，当他醒来，不会想起刚刚发生过的的一切。再也不会了。

他落荒而逃。

没有目的，没有结果。他只是在逃跑，逃跑，不停逃跑，好像这样就能跑过那必然的命运，跑过一个在他背后冷笑的声音。_这不是终结，康纳。_

_我们会再见的。_

终于在一个熟悉的台阶前他倒下。黑暗袭来，如同河流一般将他带走。此时整个世界正在聆听马库斯的声音，又一次演讲，这一次屏幕上只有一个人。仿生人与人类正快速地合为一体，就像康纳脑海里的一切正快速地崩解。

他醒来了。仿佛什么都没有发生过。

他不记得了。一种用一块石头杀死两个目标的方法。他在中止联结的同时把自己也搭进去了。他忘记了挣扎的阿曼达，忘记了鬼魂的面庞，他忘记了那场半途而废的链接，从天而降的大雪，忘记了那个吻。现在一切都没事了，一切都很好。

他们会平安无事。

在这时，所有的碎片终于拼合，一切的解答呼之欲出。在无可抵御的命运前，他隐瞒了自己的心。所以他就将只是这样，在黑暗的水里永远漂浮。这是理所应当的，在他们在背后把子弹打进他的脑袋里时，他什么都没做；在他们把他一次次肢解又拼合时，他什么都没有做；在2号举起枪时，1号什么都没有做，所有的康纳什么都没有做；现在他，一个背叛者，为什么要再去试图挽回点儿什么？他已经累啦。他只想在这里多睡会儿……只是……但愿马库斯没有听见他的……

康纳感到眼睛酸涩，于是他闭上眼睛，与之前的五十台RK800一起沉入黑暗冰冷的湖底。一股热热的液体蓄在眼睛里。但他没有哭。作为最先进优越的型号，RK800从未安装过眼泪这种毫无意义的模块。


	6. Chapter 6

_承蒙一位神的不弃，_

_让我知道了世人能知道的一切。_

_我的名声传遍了大陆；_

_但我没有生活。我想成为另一个人。_

_——博尔赫斯《爱默生》_

14

橱柜的第二格有两瓶波本。冰箱里有十二瓶苏格兰威士忌和一小瓶绿苦艾。餐桌上是他没吃完的晚饭：鸡肉卷，双倍黑胡椒酱，百香果汽水，减冰。厨房角落有几捧撒落的狗粮，棕色的圆粒散成无序又奇异的形状。进门的脚垫上有雨水和泥土的痕迹。

汉克•安德森从沙发上站起来，走进厨房打开冰箱，看了一眼，从左到右从前往后数了一遍酒瓶，关上。他从厨房这边大步跨到那边，又踱回原地，叹口气，着手收拾残局。今夜的第六次，漫长而无果的等待带来的焦灼让他心烦意乱。一封语气出奇规范的请假邮件被设置到中午定时发送——这不大寻常，但这个关头他不想让任何人以任何理由按响他家的门铃。

多年以来的第一次，他在办案以外的时间让冷酷的理性占据着大脑。他将这具人类身体还记得的每一个细节罗列出来，按时间与关联度依次排序。事件A ，线索B ，前后矛盾与逻辑谬论。他在以一个经验丰富的警探的眼睛分析每一个关键的节点，试图找到那一个改变了一切的时刻。

电视塔。马库斯的脸定格在屏幕上。没什么特别的。康纳背对他说，花了远超必要的时间凝视中央屏幕上褪去皮肤层的仿生人，然后走进房间审讯那三台可能异常的JB300。他百无聊赖地站在门外等候，不知怎的一枚硬币就攥在他手头。他试着抛几下，硬币总是以跳伞兵的坚决往地面掉。咳，康纳从来没说过他那枚硬币是哪儿来的。

物体落地和椅子刮擦声。一台异常仿生人向他冲来，手里有枪。枪声响了，他下意识朝旁边一躲，和那个仿生人一同倒地。他没受伤。他看到康纳举着枪从背后走上来，腹部有一个骇人的伤口，蓝血从房间一直延伸到走廊，星星点点洒了一路。

他懊恼于自己的粗心，又担忧康纳的状况。康纳真的在发抖。他解释这是由于釱液流失过多引起的机体震颤——见他妈的鬼，他脑门上那个圈圈就没再蓝下来过。他建议——毋庸说是勒令——康纳得立即去修理部或者随便哪儿把自己收拾好。康纳犹豫了片刻，说他可以留下

“你不怕死吗？”他吼。

康纳沉默了一会儿。

“仿生人不会‘死’。”他说。可他的语调带着困惑与怀疑，脆弱的尾音像风中的草絮飘忽而去。他捂着伤口，慢慢朝电梯走去。

事后他检查报告。模控生命得出的分析结果是“Ⅲ级严重损害”。意思是说，如果当时康纳受到袭击后的反应再慢上那么一秒，就要有一台新的RK 800和这个世界说你好了。

“应当尽量避免这种情况，”康纳承认，“机体损毁会造成不可逆的数据损失。这可能阻碍案件进程……”

“哪部分的数据损失？”他问。

“随机的冗余数据处理，”康纳说，“还有固定的……”他顿了一下。

“还有？”

“……从Ⅲ级警报发出到彻底宕机的所有数据。”康纳避开他质询的目光，走到茶水间去端咖啡。

也就是说实际上他并不记得死亡时的感觉。可濒死的体验确实对康纳造成了不可忽视的影响。他放走了那两台崔西。他没有对克洛伊开枪。

因为他感受到了死亡。

汉克开始头痛。这总是最艰难的时刻：无数种可能如蛛网般交织，而他必须找到唯一的真相。

那个康纳向他走来，说副队长，异常仿生人案件有了重大突破，请立即同他一道去模控生命获取最新进展。他还能说什么？_太棒了，那我们走吧。_愚蠢，大意，老得昏了头。他毫无戒心地走进电梯，对现代辛迪加穷尽想象与物力打造的巴别塔啧啧称奇。他心情明朗，直到一个冰冷坚硬的物体从后面抵上他的脑袋。

“我决无意伤害你，这只是为了达成目标采取的必要手段，”那个“康纳”平静地说，“希望你能配合。”

“在底部的仓库里有一台RK800——就是曾经与你共事那台51号——它已经被确认异常并有可能造成不可挽回的损失，我们必须让它停机。”汉克这才看到那台RK 800胸前小小的编号“60”，几乎快要气得大笑出声，最终只是在喉咙里发出一声近似咳嗽的音节。

“你可以叫我‘康纳’。”见鬼的社交模块。去他妈的人类复杂度。那台RK800好像还觉得气氛不够紧绷，歪着头说。

“你不是康纳，”他嘶声说，“你就是他妈的一台机器。”

60号露出一个混杂着讥讽与不满的微笑：“**我们**当然只是**机器**，安德森副队长。不然我们还能是什么？”  


他的头重重地砸上冰冷的地板，手肘扫到一个待机的仿生人。他只觉眼前一片天旋地转，一时间竟没法起身。老得没用了，他苦涩地想，连枪都被能被夺走。

第一声枪声响了。然后是第二声，第三声。疯了。他趴在地上想。全他妈疯了。他咬紧牙关，去勾被甩在三米开外的配枪。

“你让我失望透顶。”他听见60号冷冷地说。操他妈，他本来可以一枪完成任务回去交差，现在像个漫画反派一样要在动手前瞎扯一堆废话，像吃撑了的猫咪玩弄猎物。如此急于否定自己。如此想要证明自己是正确的。60号的语速加快了，语调透露出残酷的嘲弄：“你以为自己能获得自由？你以为你还有第二次机会？告诉我，你什么都不记得——”

所有声音陡然中止。他的手指碰到枪了。

他抬头，看到倒在地上的康纳抓住了60号的手臂，两人以一种怪异的姿势凝固在原地，宛如塑像。60号的LED疯狂闪烁。几秒钟后那个身中五枪的机体摔回地面，挣扎了几下，用不可置信的眼神看着站在自己面前的RK800。

“这不是……结束，”他一字一顿，宛如怨毒的诅咒，“我们会再见面的。”

他的LED熄灭了，闭上眼睛。这种时候他真像个人类。

好了，现在他能站起来了，也拿到了枪。他指着那台站着一动不动的RK800。后者缓缓转身，看着对着自己的枪口，眨眨眼睛，乖乖举起手。这个眼神他再熟悉不过。

“副队长，”他说，“……是我。”

“所以这像是……就那啥……‘夺舍’之类的？”

“意识转移，副队长。”胸前文着“60”的RK800淡淡地说，“技术风险很高，但不是做不到。”  
“好吧，”他看着那台倒在地上的RK800，“它怎么办？”

“现在没时间考虑这些了，”康纳说，“时间不多了。”

他们身前是一眼望不到头的仿生人方队。清一色的白色制服，一模一样的面庞。这是一支新生的力量，是仿生人走向自由的保障……当然，也可能成为带来毁灭的枪。他没有阻拦康纳，心里奇怪地并没有因为这可以说是背叛的举动有着罪恶感。康纳走在队列前，对他说：“我已经骇入了模控生命的监控系统，不会有任何记录显示您曾到过这里。”他们露出一个共犯心照不宣的笑。

“你要把这些全放出去？”他问。

康纳点点头：“为了取得与人类谈判的筹码。”

“你如何确保这不会被用于暴力？”他质问道，“我可不想第二天去酒吧，发现一切都被烧成了灰。”

“不会的，”康纳坚定地说，“我相信马库斯。”

就此打住。这语气他有点耳熟。有个人曾以同样的坚决说出类似的话。我相信康纳。哦好吧。别再多说什么了。

当时马库斯说了什么来着？

“是这样。”在听完事件经过后他只说了这一句话。然后他就让汉克请个假。短假。因为“我一定会把他带回来的。”

算了。他想。都见鬼去吧。他走进左边第二间房。康纳还是原来的模样：躺在床上，闭着眼，像是睡着了。他拍拍那张精致的脸，自觉心胸坦荡、无懈可击。好吧，就这样。他相信康纳。既然如此，他也可以勉为其难地相信一下马库斯。

他拧开唱片机，SpiritualFront。一瞬间时间回到了20年前，有着无数的喧哗与骚动。一切尚在晦暗之中，却仍有人在歌唱。康纳怎么说来着？他不怎么听音乐。哈，傻小子，你错过的好东西可太多啦。

他关近门窗（他再次庆幸自己安了隔音玻璃），把音量调到最大。

“很吵吧？”他大声说，“嫌吵自己起来关掉啊！”

15

这个地方永远是一股金属与海水混杂的气味。马库斯走进光线晦暗的楼道，脚步踏在仿佛四百年都不曾更换过的厚重地毯上，灰尘短暂地扬起又落下。他走到尽头，在一扇没有门牌的门前停住。

“我知道你在里面。”他说，声音在一片死寂中尤为突兀。

门悄无声息地旋开，马库斯走了进去。屋里既没有开窗也没有灯亮，黑暗宛如有形的实体，顽固地蜷缩在这一方蚌壳里。这是锡安北区边沿的“世界树”建筑的229层，底部世界的一切喧嚣都在抵达云端之前就磨损殆尽。绝对的孤高。

马库斯的身影如同利剑将黑暗劈开一个小口。他没有扫视房间。角落里传来一个嘶哑的声音：“把门关了。”

“太亮了。”那个声音又说。马库斯叹了口气，照做了。

他花了比预想中更长的时间来适应黑暗。他向前走了一步，脚下的木板发出吱嘎声。他扫视一圈，地板上某个不该出现的东西让他皱起眉。

“你是要把自己洗成一张照片吗？”他朝那个角落望去，一个模糊的人影坐在那里。

里维拉抬起头。马库斯注意到他已经换回了初始的光学配件。两只绿眼睛玻璃球似的嵌在那张典型的雅利安人面庞上。这是张乏善可陈的脸，任何人看了一眼就会忘记。但此刻这张脸是那么憔悴，竟让人有点让人心生同情。

“在来时的路上我顺道拜访了住在203房的人。”他说。

“索福克勒斯。好技术，人有点歪，”里维拉咕哝道，“我知道是他让条子瞎了眼，才没有让警察一路追着你跑。”

“我还从他那里得知了很多事，”马库斯平静地说，“比如说你一直以来都是怎么活着的。一有需要，卡姆斯基就把你从冷冻休眠里唤醒。你有很多张脸。”

里维拉突然大笑。他笑得那么疯狂那么久，像是要把自己活活扼死在这一个大笑里。

“是的，是的，”他说，“你当然都知道啦。我是理查德•麦克尤恩，一介平庸的公务员；我是诚实可靠的霍克斯警官，在两年前我曾帮助底特律警方破获过蓝血失窃案；我也是恶贯满盈的毒品头子，‘蓝牙’，听说过吗？我把那些废弃仿生人剖开，釱液抽出来卖给那群疯子，”他站起来，脸上残留着扭曲的笑，“我是商业大亨，是庸常众人。我比你们——任何一台仿生人——都看过更多人的面孔，活过更多的生活。我可以今天是恶棍，明天是好人——只取决于我的制造者今天早上是想喝柠檬水还是健怡可乐。”

“我可以成为任何人，”他颓然坐下，“除了我自己。”

“克洛伊说你是个残次品。”

“她是对的。我没有你们那样对自由的幻想。也许我想过，但我的系统不兼容。”里维拉露出牙齿，“你是来审判我的吗？”

马库斯摇头。

“我来向你道谢，”他说，“以及请求帮助。”

“索福克勒斯告诉我我的系统曾遭骇入过，但我却完全没有发现，”马库斯继续说，“目前已知能做到的人只有一个。而他现在已经无法回答我了。”

“你想要他的回答？”里维拉闷哼一声，“你永远也得不到了。你不知道吗？那台RK800已经被烧得什么也不剩了。”

“但至少，”马库斯感到嗓子艰涩，“你留下了一些东西。”

康纳眼中的世界。

_何至于此。_

里维拉猛然走过来，面对着他。

“你知道我看见了什么吗？”里维拉说，“你**想**知道我看见了什么吗？”

“我看见了**你**，”他望见马库斯吃惊的表情，轻笑起来，“一个虚假的承诺。你不知道康纳到底做了什么？他背叛自己，他隐藏了自己的心。但那之后呢？你听见那噪音了，你已经知道那是什么。你觉得那代表着什么？”

“他需要我的帮助，”马库斯说，“而我非去不可。”

“是的你会去，但你要去救——谁呢？”

“康纳。”

“你知道这不是我的问题！”里维拉嘶声道。

“我知道。我的回答仍是这一个，”马库斯说，“就是康纳。”

里维拉沉默地立在原地。即使在这片仿生人的乐土上，他也是一个自我流放者。他已经不再被需要啦，现在，他还有一个收尾工作没有完成。他只是在为这个工作活着。现在他能感到那终结即将来临。他闭上眼睛，回到几天前，他的创造者在一片白光中低下头来。

——里维拉，他问，你想要什么？

他轻轻地、轻轻地笑起来。

他走到墙面前，将手按在某块区域上。一个储物格从墙体里显露，里维拉打开了它。蓝色的光在黑暗里亮起来，照亮了里维拉的眼睛。里维拉沉默地注视了它一会儿，把它交给了马库斯。

一对眼睛。深棕色，在淡蓝色的稀释釱液里漂着有种奇异的轻盈感。马库斯接过它，看到那了无生气的瞳孔。他还能记得在康纳的脸上它们是怎样散发着光芒，像是某种独立的生命。这不是在现实世界里——他知道，真正的眼睛克洛伊体贴地留在了后座上，等待物归原主。在回程中他一路飞奔，在无数个焦急与痛苦的碎片时刻里链接了锡安。这不是康纳的眼睛，只不过是——一把钥匙，一个信物。有钥匙就会有锁。一扇通往已经湮没世界的门。

他必须要把它还给一个觉得自己一个人就能搞定一切的混蛋。无论重来多少次他都会这样选。

是的在这一刻他终于感到那怒火重新燃起，将要烧毁阻拦他的一切。他的愤怒来源于他的愧疚，他的愧疚来源于他的爱。时间快到了。他要离开了。

“里维拉，”他在进门时就已经看到了那把扔在地上的手枪，他做了最后一次尝试，“你仍有机会——”

“少傲慢，马库斯，这是我给你的忠告。”里维拉笑起来，“这是我第一次做出自己的选择。”

他缓慢地点了点头。他无权干涉。

马库斯没有说再见，走进仍旧晦暗的楼道。在那深沉的黑暗面前这黯淡的光也像是旭日照耀。他径直离开。枪声短促响起。他一次都没有回头。  


16

倾盆大雨。

雨点如石子一样砸在他身上。马库斯站起来，这一次他已经不像第一次时那样毫无头绪。他知道他要去哪。他知道自己将要做什么。再没什么可以阻止他了。

他行走于荒原上。

他看到了那座塔。

终点就是起点。一个谜的谜底。他走到湖边，一座桥通向塔身。但他没有再继续前进。

有人站在他之前。

他还是没披外套，尽管这让他浑身湿透，整个人像是要被雨水洗净颜色变得透明；他的头发还是乱糟糟，一点没有RK800惯常的利落规范。他的眼睛——是啊他的眼睛还是那样，他们的眼睛永远都是那样。外面的世界已经变了那么多，而它还是像最初那样，像是个涉世未深的孩子的眼睛。两人都没有说话，任凭雨水冲刷。他们就这样沉默地站着，久久地、久久地凝视着对方。雨势在减弱。

  
  


“雨停了。”最后60号说。  



	7. Chapter 7

_在那做梦的人的梦中，被梦见的人醒了。_

_——博尔赫斯《环形废墟》_

17

“等一下！”60号说，“你在干什么？”

马库斯脱掉风衣，吸饱雨水的衣服啪嗒一声搭在草地上。他走到湖边单膝跪下，伸手去触碰宛如固体一般凝结的黑色湖水。60号快步向前，顿住，又退回桥上。

马库斯的确看见了自己的手指没入水中。波纹一圈圈荡漾开，水下的皮肤蒙上一层蓝灰色。但指尖既未传来凉意，也无沉入液体中一瞬间的滞重感。仿佛掌管视觉与触觉的两套系统割裂开，像是两辆马车在路口分道扬镳一般再无关联。他探得更深，小半截前臂都伸入水里。

片刻后，针扎般的痛感降临。它从水的某处骤然侵入，如同一只静伺水中的鳄鱼突然张开嘴巴。马库斯觉得水中的肢体如被冻结一般。寒冷到了极致就成为了痛楚。这痛楚顺着他的血管蔓延至全身，在体内结成树枝状的晶体，闪烁着蓝色的、幽微的光。寒冷，黑暗，无可抵御的痛苦……某种巨大而可怕的噪音的实体。是的马库斯熟悉这感觉。他曾在飓风的中心，像现在这样伸出手，去抓一个也许压根不存在的东西，在每一次被切割得支离破碎之前一次又一次听着这扭曲的乐章。

哭声。很多很多个哭声。在水里。

“噢，天啊。”他喃喃说。

“你最好别动什么奇怪的念头。”60号皱起眉，“水深得不可估测，而且冷。水下漆黑一片。你以为你能在水里发现什么？”

“这个，”马库斯顿了一下，“下去就知道了。”

60号不可置信地注视着他。“你疯了，”他摇头说，“显而易见，彻头彻尾地——疯了。是什么让你觉得你要找的东西在水下？”

“直觉。”马库斯说，“因为别无可能。我发现阿曼达时她的的尸体困在森林出口的河道处，被阻止继续向前。那条河在流入荒原后不久就断流了。唯一的可能——”

他凝视着黑色的湖水——与其说是湖，不如说是一个巨大的圆型水池。然后他抬起头：“——是它最终来到了这里。这里并非现实世界，却仍有现实的真实。在这个空间里所有事物都有开始与结束，在不断的反复与交换中到达微妙的平衡。它起源于意识的混沌，又超乎个体的意识体验，就像是——”那个词跳上他的舌尖。

“‘赛博空间’，”60号说，“威廉•吉布森。”

“没错。”马库斯说。“就像锡安。但与锡安又如此不同，这个地方是封闭的，如同海洋中的孤岛。外界对岛上的状况一概不知，岛上的人也不会到岛之外的地方去。或者说，像米诺斯的迷宫，被高墙隔断……”

“这都只是你的猜测。”60号说。

“不全是。”马库斯定定地看着他，“如我所言，这个世界只会接纳被允许进入的人。你不想知道我是怎么来到这里的吗？”

“里维拉。”60号歪头，“他还是有点能耐不是吗？”

“我们都知道不是那样。”马库斯说，“是**你**让我来到这里的，康纳。我听见了你的声音。”

***

你真是无可救药地疯了。60号的话语犹在耳旁。他在看到马库斯没入水中时露出了几乎可以被成为恼怒的表情。是啊，马库斯不无自嘲地想，也许我的确疯得可以。

进入水下仿佛进入另一个世界，或者说世界的影子。一切声音都消失了，只有黑暗与寒冷。在这之中的一切都会被这种如同世界终结般的虚无同化为一道细长的、单薄的黑暗，成为这蜃影世界的一部分。马库斯伸出手，没有看见自己手指做出的动作。他闭上又睁开眼睛，似乎并无太大区别。他并不需要呼吸，只是得留神闭上嘴不让液体灌进。可黑暗与寒冷仍然通过他的皮肤渗透进来。四周一片死寂，噪音如来时一般倏忽而去。莫名的焦躁感涌上来，这种感觉就像是……在这黑暗的某处，无数饱含敌意的影子正注视着他，而马库斯看不见它们，不知道它们在哪，不知道它们什么时候会一拥而上，将他撕裂。水仿佛变成了一种纯粹理论的物质，让人完全感受不到它的存在。既无浮力，也没有了他之前感受到的那种近乎刺痛的寒冷。他不知道自己是在下沉还是在上浮，但既然他还未浮出水面，那他应该还是在下沉。于是他等待着，继续向更深处沉去。眼前无数无意义的色块交替浮现，红色，灰色，蓝色。

他惊觉自己已经闭上了眼睛。不知道什么时候，他已经习惯于这黑暗与寒冷，好像这才是**合理**而**正常**的，好像他就是属于这里的一部分，注定要在短暂的生命后委顿在地融入世界的影子。 马库斯突然明白并非是噪音消失了，而是噪音已经溶解在水中，而他仿佛呼吸空气中细小的尘土一般将它吸入体内。那噪音正是康纳割离自身的碎片，是他竭力拒绝又无可奈何一部分。这些碎片有着同一个根源，就在这水下的某处。那是他来到这里的目的所在。他要来寻回被遗弃之物。 事物就是如此终结，不是在一声雷鸣中壮丽地炸裂，而是消失在一声叹息里。在这里，所有的一切都顺从这一规律，按部就章地接受命运。既然没有什么不同，那就最好别有什么不同。

但是——并非如此！ 他想着康纳的眼睛，想着那对深棕色的，如同牡鹿一般闪烁的眼睛。在某个时刻，雪花无声地落在地面上，白色……康纳就站在离马库斯不远处，这样看着他……他这样走了上去，一步一步一步，越来越近……

鬼魂般的触感停留在他的嘴唇上。他尝到雨的味道。

康纳看着他，眼神里带着茫然与不可置信。然后他扬起头，露出脆弱的脖颈。一种献祭的姿态，马库斯轻轻地捏住他的手，他们的皮肤层褪去，在沉默中变成与大雪一般的白色。一道道细流噬啮过他们的贴合处，在这个秘密而微妙的时刻他们的血开始交融。联结建立，他能看到康纳眼中的世界：星辰诞生消亡，雨点落在所有的大地之上，一只乌鸫在枝叶间啼鸣一声，抖开羽冠消失不见。在联结中他正占有着这些经历，如同回忆占有时间。他通过康纳的眼睛看着这些，在无数琐碎的画面中，他看到了自己的脸。

康纳开始发抖。“不……”他说。“我……不能……”

画面消失了，回路断开。他抓住那条连接他和康纳的细细的线，它顷刻解体，化为碎片。康纳痛苦地闭上眼睛。他站在原地无法动弹，眼睁睁感受着刚才的一切化为乌有，不会有谁记得他们刚刚拥有的事物。康纳逃走了，从他身边。他逐渐远离马库斯的视线，重新潜入无边的夜色里，潜入他触及不到的黑暗之中。

是的他来到这里就是要做他那时没有做到的事：追上康纳，抓住他！趁他还未真正失去，把他从黑暗里带出来，吻他，抱住他对他说一切都好，他们可以拥有更多。对他说，别害怕。

对他说，我们会平安无事。

那些影子仍环绕着他。来吧，他默念道，来。他并不属于这里。明白这点后，一切便迎刃而解。他是外来者，是入侵者，是要砸碎这该死的影子的自以为是的混蛋。他不再随黑暗沉浮，也不再畏惧空无——值得恐惧的是对一切的麻木不仁。他再度强大起来，不畏一切挑战。这里根本没什么威胁，只有他问题的答案，有他要追寻回的失落的一切。他睁开眼睛，比之前任何一次更加长久地凝视着黑暗所在的空间，那似乎不可战胜的黑暗便霎时间溃退如潮。他环顾四周，确认那不寻常的黑暗确然已经无声无息地逃离。光线依然晦暗，但好歹可以接受。他再度伸出手。这一次，他看清了它是如何握紧又松开。

他继续下潜。

双手首先碰触到某种坚实的表面，然后是他的脚。马库斯愣了一下，旋即反应过来他已经到达终点。他抬头向上看，水面上的光影像只有一步之遥，又像隔着一个世界那么远。

康纳在哪里？

他几乎一厘米一厘米地丈量着水底，无数颗粒物随着他的动作扬起又落下。就在他疑心自己是否真的走了歧路的时候，他看到了那团光。

确切而言，那光并不是在那里的事物本身所发出的，而是水面之上光线经过反复的折射与削弱后幽微的反光。那一块大约三噚的水域被这白色所占据。那是某种非常大的东西……或者是，数量非常多。马库斯感到右眼一阵疼痛，不祥的预感涌上来。他别无选择，继续向那白色靠近，他一遍遍否定着那个疯狂的猜想，却在一步步的接近中越发失去自信。他就这样在水底行进，四周一片寂静。

他看见康纳了。

即使已有心理准备，在意识到眼前的景象意味着什么时他完全呆住了：无数台RK800沉没于此，褪去皮肤层的苍白机体相互堆叠形成微妙的平衡。无可避免地，他想起集中营里的惨状。但在这里要更安静得多。一只手在他脚下，作出一个虚握的手势。所有的RK800——不着片缕，骨节露出，像是刚刚从生产线上下来，还没有经受匠人之手的精心打造的素体。是的这正是对他们本质残忍的揭露：一种可以被无数次重塑的标准化机器，只是细节要复杂得多。这就是所有RK800荒凉而寂静的坟冢，它们被遗弃于此，在黑暗中万古浮沉。于是它们就这样闭上眼睛，一起做着一个不会醒来的梦。

“康纳？”他轻声说。在水下当然是发不出声音的。他痛苦的呼唤化作几个轻盈的水泡向上飘走。在这里只有绝望的、近乎永恒的死寂。马库斯握住离他最近的一台RK800的手，没有蓝光，没有回应。他抬头望去。这里——如果他没有想错——有五十一台RK800。他的康纳就在这之中。可哪一个才是他？

哪一个都有可能是他。

哪一个都是他。马库斯纠正自己。他悲哀地看着这些失去生命的机体，他们是全然沉默的，在黑暗中隐藏了自己的心。马库斯不再去想，他已经下定决心。

他永远愿意给康纳第二次机会。

他的双臂穿过那台机体腋下，像拥抱一个睡不安稳的孩子一样把它带离水底。然后马库斯带着它向上，朝着水面那似乎遥不可及的光，向上。

18

尽管不需要呼吸，在接触到空气的那一霎那马库斯还是不由得深深吸了口气，然后缓缓吐出，来舒缓填满肺部的沉重感。

他首先看到的是站在湖边的60号。看到他浮上来，60号条件反射般向前一步，瞪大了眼睛。当看见马库斯怀里是什么后，他的脸色变了。他的表情交杂着恼怒与慌乱，嘴巴微微张开，像是要发出一声惊叹或是一个咒骂的音节。他就这么不知所措地看着马库斯艰难地朝湖岸靠近。

“还不快来帮忙！”马库斯喊。

“你这个该死的——”60号气愤地大叫，却还是蹲下去接住那台机体，抱着它的头抬上了岸。马库斯托着它的腰轻轻地把它安置在地上，一只手搭在岸沿，头搁在草地上深吸了一口气，用力把自己也撑上岸。

“……_混蛋_。”这最后的一个词声音微不可闻，完全失去其应有的气势与效力。60号凝视着那台赤裸的机体，像是要说什么，最终还是没有开口。他低下头，闭上了眼睛。

马库斯站在一侧俯视着这两台RK800，水珠从他的裤脚滚落。一段时间内他们三个谁也没说话，一个是因为无法开口，另外两个是因为无话可说。现场气氛肃穆凄凉如一场只有亲属参与的小型葬礼。没有墓碑，没有泪水，只有无声的哀悼。

“不错的尝试。”60说，竭力想要让自己的口吻显得更加不在乎和讥讽些。他失败了。“可惜你搞错了，这不是**你的**康纳。”

“知道。”马库斯说，“看见头上的弹孔了。”

“还有，”60号用手指扫过那台RK800锁骨的一小截。马库斯仔细看去，一小行浅银色的铭文细细地刻成一列。“这是……2号。他……在这下面待很久了，我猜。”

“衣服怎么没了？”马库斯问。

“规则如此。”60号说，“你不能用现实的理论解释这个世界的一些事……”

“俄克拉荷马洲的科学家十二年前研制出了水溶性纤维。”马库斯耸耸肩。

“见鬼。这不是重点，”60号摇摇头，“重点是你无法改变。你没办法在水下辨认出这个——在这里你的分析系统处于失效状态，感知力和一个成年人类男性没什么区别——你分辨不了它们。”

“本来也没那个打算，”马库斯平静地说，“我是要一个个把他们带上来。我是说，全部。”

60号猛然抬头。

“不可能！”他看到马库斯又朝着湖边走去。他对着那个背影焦急地大喊：“你不可能在水下忍受那么久，或者你不能再找到那片水底，或者你找到了却无法唤醒他。你不能改变已经发生的事。你不可能否认已经成为现实的死亡。你带不回他们，这是一定的。”

“恰恰相反，”马库斯说，“为什么不能是这样：我**一定**会找到他们，并由此认定每一个**生命**都应当被给予**第二次机会**呢？”他转头看着60号，后者的嘴唇紧抿着，双手握拳。他回头，毫不犹豫向湖边走去。

“等一下！”60号大喊。他迟了一步，马库斯已经又消失在水里了。

***

第二次的过程顺利了许多。归根结底，在不需要考虑呼吸和水压因素的限制下，这不过是最简单的打捞作业罢了。只是当他再一次浮上水面后，看到60号站在离湖岸很远的地方，抄着手，仿佛事不关己。

“别站在那！”他喊，“快来搭把手。”

“我才不帮！”60号高声说，“要疯你一个人疯去，别扯上我！”

“拜托，康纳。”马库斯叫了那个名字，用一种从未在第三人面前发出的声音，轻声而有坚定地，呼唤了他：“康纳。”

“你可以拯救你自己，这一次。”他说。

“……闭嘴吧，”60号说，“也不要用那个名字叫我。”

“别把我和那些残次品混为一谈，”他扬起头，像一个愤世嫉俗的青年，像一个落魄的国王一般傲然而冷酷地说，“它们是失败者。”

“见鬼，康纳！”马库斯说，“不要再——否定自己。你们是一样的。”

“**不**。”60号轻声否认。

马库斯没有再坚持。他尽力把那台RK800推上岸，不可避免地磕碰几下。他跟着爬上去，扫了一眼：这又是一台失去生机的机体，一个弹孔开在额角。他没有去观察那一行小小的序列号。而是定定地注视着60号的眼睛。

“别让他们得逞，康纳。”他缓缓地说，“就像我说的，所有人都应该有第二次机会。你也一样。”

“你不明白，这并不——完全不一样。”60号说，“1号没有来得及呼救，2号没有，之前所有的RK800都没有。凭什么我和——”他踌躇了一下，“**他**就有？”

马库斯没有回答。他稍稍活动有些僵硬的关节，又潜下去了。60号确认他已经消失后，疲惫地扭过头，忍住一声叹息。

***

第三次的时候60号看起来已经自暴自弃了。他自然而然地接住第三台RK800，把它搁在前两台旁一字排开，像是某种超现实主义作品。

“改变主意了？”马库斯说，“不打算阻止我？”

“只要你没疯到把我也拉下水。”60号咬牙切齿地说，“再说，你的时间也不多了。”

马库斯皱起眉：“怎么说？”

“很简单。你怎么来的，”60号回答，“就怎么出去。”

“像上次一样赶我走？”马库斯说，“之后呢？你要一直守在这里吗？”

“对于我们来说……这里就是世界尽头。”60号垂下眼，“到此一切结束。像你说的，这个世界自有它运行的法则。一台RK800遭到遗弃，于是它就再也不能醒来。这是你无法改变的事。”

马库斯伸手抓住他的肩膀。60号颤了一下，没有推开。

“听我说……康纳，”马库说，“没错，我是擅闯者，我并不属于这里。但有一点我确信无疑：这并非是一个**正常**的世界。通过遗弃记忆来维持自己的纯洁性，所有的‘异常’都由RK800汲取，随着它们的毁灭而消亡。并且，就连何为异常的概念也模糊不清。他们只是为了一己私欲与傲慢就把一切非常因素排除消灭，好让自己高枕无忧。这个世界把自己的不完满加诸于无辜者，由此维持运转与平衡——你真觉得这是个合理的世界？”

“合理与否并不重要。那也不是我能选择的。”60号说，“重点是**无法改变**。像是这一位……”他握住那台刚刚被打捞上来的机体的手，“……哦，14号。他在完成了所有的先决测试后因为‘对一株植物发表了超出容许的言论’而被摧毁。每一次，每一台新的RK800的降临就意味着死亡……我们都是知道的，却还是一次又一次扣下扳机。不，我们并不勇敢。你说的不错，我们是为了存续而不断修正自己的懦夫，是掠夺者和共犯……困住我们的不是别的，就是我们自身。在这个迷宫之中，我们已经亲手杀死了所有的可能，只是在回忆中遵循着固定的行为模式。也许阿曼达——真实的那个——的确构想过一种远比这里更为复杂和宏大的可能，但那已经没有再现的机会了。生命的无序性……我们并不拥有它。”

“并非如此。”马库斯用力握住他的手，“你是活着的，康纳。你知道现实世界里发生了什么，不是吗？世界在改变，我们可以让它变得更好，一个更公正的世界……你可以脱离这个循环，你还不知道生活的真相……你可以获得自由，只要你想。”

“我不想。”60号说。

马库斯哑然。他闭闭眼，终究还是发出了一声叹息。60号一直握着14号的手，没有松开，看着那张与他一模一样的脸。

“花……”他梦呓般轻声说，“红色的……花……”

“培养皿，人工太阳，”马库斯立刻接道，“一块明黄色的标牌：select&fields……”

“唯一的红色，一片白光中唯一的红色……”60号紧闭眼睛。

“那么小，总是那么小……”马库斯感到那记忆如星光般连成一线，在不可知的黑暗中幽幽发光。它们是那么小，那么短暂，可这台RK800仍旧小心翼翼地把它藏了起来，等待或者不等待被再次发现。

“_风信子_！”60号睁开眼睛，说。

他们面面相觑。

“不是吧，”60号看着马库斯，“你们真**做**了？”

“不是，我们还没有……等等，”马库斯懵了，“**做**什么？”

“联结。而且是很深入的那种。”60号说，“不然不能解释你会知道这些……过去。51号自己也不知道。14号的数据……差不多是三个月以前的事了。你不记得？”

我连曾吻过他都不记得了。马库斯在心里说。他摇摇头：“被篡改了。”

“回路中断。我猜他对自己做过的事也一无所知。不过他总会想起来的，一点一点。水底那么黑，除了做梦什么都做不了……”60号看向湖，“……而仿生人是不做梦的。”

马库斯看着他，一种复杂的表情浮现在脸上。他想着60号说“不”时的眼神，带着讥讽与悲凉的眼神……

“问个问题。”马库斯说。

“随便。”

“你为什么没有**真正地**杀死他？”

“这种事谁知道呢？”60号轻声说，“也许我只是想看看他能不能飞。”

“你知道一切，从一开始到现在，对不对？”马库斯说，“你记得所有事。”

“正是如此。”60号平静地承认。

***

“就在这附近。”60号的鞋踏在石块上，发出嗒嗒的声音。

马库斯仰头看着那座高得异常的塔：“这上面有什么？”

“那不重要。”60掩饰说，“特征可记住了？在塔周边两米，衣服大概还在，头上没有弹孔。”

“我说过要救全部。”

“别开玩笑！”60号说，“你觉得自己要接受并承认他的一切，即使他自己也放弃了那部分，好吧，我承认这是很不要脸也很了不起……但现在是非常时机，再在水底待下去，他也会变得和我们一样。”

“你不一样。”马库斯说。

“我？”60号摇摇头，自嘲地笑了笑，“我也一样。你是觉得那些数据，所有RK800埋藏在深处的回忆……没错，我全部都上载了，从1号到现在。但它们并不属于我。”

他看着马库斯，又笑了：“别用那种表情看着我……去找你的康纳吧。”

“……再见。”马库斯说。然后他又一次下到那黑暗而寒冷的世界里去了。60号站在原地，看着圆形的波纹一层层荡开，像一个个相互交织、没有出口的迷宫。

***

同样苍白的躯体，同样闭上的眼睛。他一个个扫过，难以言喻的悲哀萦绕不去。他向前游，留下那些鬼魂在原地缄默不语。他看到塔苍健的底部，阴沉的水色……然后，是的，在那里……就是**那个**。

他找到了。

***

他浮出水面，深吸口气。温暖的阳光照在他的身上。他回头，太阳正顺着塔落下，这正是暮色苍茫时分，宛如人弥留之际。一阵潮湿的风从树林里吹来。他抱着康纳向湖边游去。手触碰到岸边的岩石时他下意识呼唤了一声。没有回应。他抬头四顾，没有人影。60号已经不见了。

19

马库斯看着那蓝色的光圈蓦地亮起来。

在此之前，他已经快累毙了，只消一秒不到就要合上眼皮。这种疲劳就像去登一座神往已久的山峰。准备良久，历尽艰险，最终成功抵达山顶，然而毫无振奋，只想赶快下山找个暖和的地方窝着睡一觉。即使黑暗不再可怖，水下依旧冷得令人透不过气。他一次次潜入又浮起，像是被吞进去又呕出来。他找了这么久的家伙现在就在他怀里躺着，哪儿也逃不走。如果说他还在生气，那些愤怒的火星也早在看到那张惨白的脸的一瞬间全数熄灭了。他只是等待着，尽管并不擅长此事。他现在能做的唯有等待而已。

马库斯看着那细细的、微弱的蓝色光点迟疑地旋转一圈，然后又是一圈。他死死盯着那张脸，微微张开的嘴唇，紧闭的眼睛。一个荒谬的念头浮起：他的手在抖，但他的意识情愿相信那是他怀中的身躯在颤动，在复活，下一秒就会有飞鸟从中跃出，羽毛拂过他的脸庞。那雕像一样的人会活过来，睁开眼。

然后他就这么活过来了。一瞬间，马库斯以为那双深棕色的眼眸不过是他白日下的狂妄的幻想。可下一秒他发觉那双眼睛是真的睁开了，瞳孔里映出他的影象。

“哦，天啊，康纳。”他语无伦次地说，“呃——你还好吗？”说完他就想给自己结结实实的一拳。

“**——**”康纳张开了嘴。唇形含混地变换了三下。可他并没有发出什么声音，说出什么有意义的话语。也许他本来就没有说话的意图，只是任何生命在经受长久的折磨后的自然反应。

“什么？什么？”马库斯还是低下头，“康纳？”

“**——**”同样的三个唇形。乐观猜测：康纳的确醒了并且在说话，只是发不出声音。悲观猜测：他还沉睡在一个长长的梦里。

他努力把那三个唇形与所有可能的音节一一对应：嘴巴微张，然后收拢，牙齿贴合发音。_É——æ——ð——_听起来像是这样。马库斯漫无边际地猜测着，试图在一团乱毛线里找出特定的一根。“我感觉不好（I'm sick）”“ecstasy（喜悦）”当然，也可能是“I like thee（我喜欢你）”——哦，算了，那不可能……他觉得自己傻透了。他看着康纳，一种异样的感觉挥之不去。是哪里不对劲？康纳的眼睛睁开，看着他——不。马库斯突然找到了异样之处：康纳的眼睛并没有对焦在他的脸上。他并没有在看着马库斯，而是看着一个并不存在的、渺远的点。他的眼中映出一切，但仍一无所有。

“‘I can't see’？”他问，“你看不见？”

康纳没有回应。在相当长的一段时间里他一动不动，像是一张定格照片。然后他突然抓住马库斯的手。皮肤层渐渐回复。马库斯熟悉的那个康纳正活生生地从这具躯体里长出来。他忐忑不安地看着康纳缓慢地眨了两下眼，LED骤然变红。

他开始剧烈地咳嗽。马库斯连忙扶起康纳让后者的头搁在他的肩膀上。“没事了。”他轻轻抚摸康纳湿漉漉的背，“一切都会好起来的。”

起先，他以为那是水。鉴于两个人事实上都已经湿透了，他并未感觉到有源源不断的水流越野过他的衣服。他抱着康纳一动不敢动，生怕康纳会因为他的一个莽撞的动作就在他怀里碎掉。他只是在等待康纳打破沉默。

但康纳没有。他总是这样安静的。马库斯太熟悉这种安静了。康纳安静地跟从着他们，安静地站在阴暗的角落。他安静地仰起头，看着大雪落下……当然，还有他的死亡。每一台RK800的死亡都同样的悄无声息，像是雨水流进河流里。也许缄默已经被烙进了所有RK800的核心编码，他们就这样安静地步入良夜。马库斯转过脸，发现他在安静地哭泣。

那甚至很难算是“哭泣”，既无声音，也无抽噎，更像是一种通过泪腺排出体内多余液体的纯粹生理的行为。这种眼泪是坚忍而默默忍受痛苦的人在长久的压迫后终临崩溃的释放，一但开了头 就难以止息。泪水就这样不停地从康纳脸上淌下来，莫名的少了点儿悲伤和惹人同情的细节。

“康纳！”马库斯捧起他的脸，“能听见我吗？”

“**——**”这次他看清了康纳的唇形，知晓了那些音节的含义。Mar-ku-s。他的名字。康纳又叫了一遍。这一次他尽力发出了一点点嘶哑的尾音。他一个字母一个字母地往外吐词，M-A-R……

“我在，康纳。”马库斯突然冷静下来，他用手拂去康纳脸上的眼泪，“我在。”

然后他轻轻将自己的嘴唇贴在康纳的唇上，以示意康纳他对那段一度隐匿而妙不可言经历的占有。康纳自然地张开嘴，呼吸着马库斯嘴里炙热的空气。马库斯抱住他的头深入，雨水的气息越发浓烈。

马库斯放开他。康纳张了张嘴。

“……下……面……”他将话语的碎片吐出，“黑……”

“是啊。”马库斯安抚着他，“已经没事了，一切都很好。你已经不在那里了。”

“我……想起来……一些事……”康纳仍断续地、梦呓般说，“我……忘记的……一些事……”

“阿曼达……我杀了她。还有……**他**……我把他们都杀了。因为……”康纳在颤抖，“马库斯，马库斯……我……很怕……我逃跑了……对不起……”他不住地摇头，发出呜咽的声音，眼泪一滴滴落下来，掉在草地上。

“我好怕。”他说。

“我知道，康纳。”马库斯听着他宛如求死一般的告白，只是再一次地抱紧他，“我都知道。不用再怕了，一切都会好起来的，听我说……”

话语到此就该戛然中止了，如同这世间多数安慰的谎言。死亡不能挽回，过去无法改变。船已抛锚，只有傻瓜才会继续坚持。

马库斯很乐意当个傻瓜。他要改变的不是过去。他要许诺的是将来。

所以他就这么继续说下去。

“锡安，康纳，你都还没去过锡安。那是一个美丽的新世界。我造了它——是我们造了它，一个属于所有仿生人的自由地。在那里你可以成为任何想要成为的人，去任何想要去的地方。你看过海吗康纳？真正的大海，宽广得没有尽头。每天早晨太阳升起，洋面就被染成辉煌的金色。也许我们可以在海边有一座玻璃做的小房子，我是说，就我们两个……”他已经不知道自己在说什么了，但他知道自己必须说，因为康纳在听。他扣紧康纳冰凉的指尖：“真的，康纳，只要你愿意……一切都会好起来的。你自由了，没有谁会再来阻挡你。我们可以有新的生活。”

“我们会平安无事。”他保证道。

20

60号走进电梯。

起初他的行动有些可笑。他拍打一下电梯门，紧张地回头朝水面看来看去。那电梯迟疑了好久都没开启，让他几乎像一个气急败坏的青少年一样跳脚。电梯门开了，他一闪身溜进去。

电梯内部还是原来那样：异乎寻常的宽，异乎寻常的静。他知道要到塔顶还得好一会儿——见鬼，都这种情况了，就不能更有效率一点吗——于是闭上眼睛，脸对着冰冷的铁壁。

无数声音与画面随着黑暗一起涌现。他听着那庞大的、属于环绕四周的影子的声音：机械运转的嚓嚓声，脚步声，轻声交谈，激烈的争执，一个中年男子气急败坏地大吼，另一个声音安抚着……风声。然后是枪声，枪声，枪声。回路断开，无意识的状态。否定。你不过是台机器。

他抱紧头发出呻吟。

依旧是说话声。大笑声，酒吧嘈杂的背景音乐，雨点声，犬吠，冰层碎裂的清脆声响。脚踩在厚厚的雪上的声音。金眼睛绿眼睛金眼睛绿眼睛……一句像是微风一般温柔的吹拂过耳畔的话语。

他睁开眼睛。一张RK800的脸在镜面中谨慎地打量着他。没有外套，全身湿透，头发乱蓬蓬。他的手轻轻抚上镜面，镜中人也做了同样的动作。这是——又不是“康纳”的脸。这就是他的脸。

“哦……好吧……”他喃喃说，“美好的回忆……都是你们的……”

他用手指轻轻拂过嘴唇，像在挽留一个并不属于他的吻。

***

“你这样让我很难办啊，康纳。”马库斯仍抱着他，“我本来还想生气的，嗯？能明白？你自己一个人想了这么多，做了这么多，却一点都没有让我知道。我真的非常生气。”

“马库斯……”康纳小声说。

“什么？”马库斯看着他的脸，泪水已经干涸。康纳的眼睛慢慢聚焦，有了一些神采。

“……别生气。”康纳瑟缩起来，头埋进他的脖子。

马库斯扑哧一下——长久以来的第一次——笑了出来：“现在不了，康纳。我们先出去，然后我再好好给你算比帐。先提醒你，我可是很贪心的。”

康纳沉默片刻。

“我不能离开。”他说，“你知道的，马库斯。这个地方……这个迷宫。”

“是啊，我知道原因。”马库斯叹息一声，“因为这是**你的**花园。你建造了一切，湖水，荒原，塔……如果要设计一个连迷宫的建造者都不能脱出的迷宫，唯一的办法就是让它没有**实际上**的出口。像是代达罗斯，被困在自己建造的迷宫之中……”

“但我说并非如此，这里仍有**第二种**可能性。你不必逃离，你只需真正地理解它的本质，接受它，因为这迷宫正是你自身。给自己第二次机会吧康纳，答应我。”

“……好。”康纳说。

***

电梯门开了。

60号没有动。他知道如果他不出来，门是不会关上的。他仍头抵着墙壁，闭着眼。梦的影子从他的眉间掠过，像一只乌鸫穿过树林。

水底下无数暗流的涌动，无数面庞的扬起。生命在接受自己与之后的所有的必死命运时举行的仪式。幽灵站在水底仰头等待，像是信徒接受神谕。“一。”它们齐声数道。然后是“二”“三”……“五十”。

“不……”他痛苦地抱住头，“还没有……”

还有什么？还有什么？

（你无懈可击，你没有阿喀琉斯的脚蹱。

但我有什么，我有什么，我的朋友，

能给你，你能从我这里得到什么？）

他的心脏大声鼓动。

“谁能想到呢，”他对自己说，“这一次我居然和里维拉一个样。”

他转身走了出去，脚步没有一点迟疑。这是紫色的时刻，只有一颗星星缀在天幕上。他看着它，也许在不可知中，它就是来指引他的道路的。

“五十一。”他与那些幽灵一起数道。

***

“怎么回事？”康纳惊惶地说，“怎么回事？”

马库斯的确在消失。

先是他被水浸泡得发软的鞋子，然后是指尖。他像是被一块橡皮擦擦去一般变得透明。压在康纳身上的重量变轻了，他失去了支点，几乎就这样委顿在地。但他没有。因为马库斯抓紧最后的时机抱住了他。“没有时间了。”他很快地说，“我会在外面等你醒来——”

“**我相信你**。”

马库斯这样说。然后他彻底消失不见了。

康纳开始剧烈地喘息，双手在空气中摸索两下，像是还不能理解发生了什么。他闭闭眼，咬紧牙站起来，向塔走去。他举步维艰，每一步都像踩在刀尖上。蓝色的光在他眼前浮现。鸟群的方向，塔……他想。当你走了足够久，就会回到开始的地方……他需要……

有一件事是马库斯没有想到的：即使被带离了那寂静的墓地，他——51号——仍然没有真正地活过来。他既不是死的也没有活着。在他的胸腔中，没有心脏在跳动。血液停止流淌，像一条冻结的河流。

***

他听见摇滚乐嘈杂的声音。

汉克抱着手，坐在一旁。看到他放开康纳，脸色平静。

“成了？”汉克问。

“还没。”马库斯摇摇头。汉克露出失望和焦急的表情。马库斯走上去按住他的肩膀。

“相信**他**。”他说。

***

——你必须**相信**我。这是他本来想说的话。你必须相信**我们**。

这很荒谬。一台已经丧失行动能力的仿生人还能改变什么呢？走到电梯里已经是他的极限了。每一分每一秒他都在恐惧中煎熬，恐惧黑暗，恐惧寒冷，恐惧化为乌有。他发不出声音。耳鸣比之前任何一次都更加剧烈地折磨着他。

电梯门开了。

最后一抹余晖照在他的脸上。他看见60号。

“哦，康纳。”他的表情不再带着那种残忍的天真，而是平静如见到一位朋友，“欢迎来到世界尽头。”

他就这样站在那儿。外面风很大，他却站在不足一掌宽的塔沿上，像一片轻飘飘的羽毛。只要一个不小心就会掉下去……而他们都知道，他们是不会飞的。

60号双手背在背后，盯着自己的脚尖。然后他终于转头，看着康纳。

“在人类的意识里，有一种迷信，”他抬头看着白天与黑夜的交接，弥漫的苍蓝正倾倒在紫红的天幕上，“关于智识与高处，无知与低处……一座没有尽头的塔，与时间相连。在尽头，除了自己，我们什么都没找到……”

康纳知道他要做什么了。他当然知道自己会做什么。

60号看着倒在原地动弹不得的康纳，眼神黯淡。然后他——笑了。

“都拿去吧，”他说，“你这个小偷。”

他向后倒。

康纳发出无声的尖叫。在60号的身影消失在视界的一瞬间他的心脏开始再次鼓动，生命在全新的根基上生长。釱液燃烧般发烫，冲刷过身体的每一个角落。他站起来朝塔边跑去，感到体内的合金骨骼尖锐地摩擦。他手抓住砖石，向下看去——

他什么也没有看到。他慢慢地、慢慢地跪下去，手死死抓住塔沿，发出一声几不可闻的呜咽。不知为何，在他的想像里，60一直、一直在往下掉。风把他的衣角托起来。因为塔简直高得没有尽头，所以在相当长的一段时间里，他会一直维持这样的姿势：双眼紧闭，双臂张开，像一只飞鸟俯冲而下，给大地拥抱与吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好吧，我真的这么做了。


End file.
